Love Fades, Mine Has
by Sammie0014
Summary: Rose's heartbreak after Dimitri's cruel words lead her to one decision; leave. Simple? Not so much; a secret organization of Guardian rogues want Rose and their willing to do anything to get her. With life and love on the line Rose must face challenges like no other, and what will she do when the man she loves may still have a monster lurking inside. Can their love be salvaged? R
1. Love Fades, Mine Has

Love Fades, Mine has

An inextricable sadness can be experienced when love fades. You're left questioning what is left when the one you promised to love forever no longer loves you. I experienced this. I understand this. I know what it feels like to have my heart ripped out, leaving a gaping hole which can never be filled. I know the pain that comes with wondering. What did I do wrong? What didn't I do right? Is there any way I could have prevented this from happening?

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway.

Dimitri Belikov was my one and only love. I felt that we were destined to be together despite our student-mentor relationship. Our love was real, pure. It surrounded us in infinite love and happiness… until the night he was awakened; turning him into a Strigoi, an evil undead type of vampire which he'd sworn to protect the Moroi and Dhampir from, the very thing he hated, the very thing he wanted to destroy.

What was left for me without him?

Vasilissa Dragomir, my best friend, prevented me from seeing Dimitri after he was restored to his former Dhampir state. He didn't want to see me, and she wouldn't allow it. I felt betrayed. She was my best friend, and she was supposed to understand my feelings, especially towards Dimitri! It was infuriating the way she acted as if she was his Guardian, his protector. How could she claim to be my best friend when she refused to let me see the one I loved?

I was beginning to realize now that my 'best-friend' wasn't really a best friend at all. She didn't support me, and she only thought about herself and Dimitri, of course. How could I remain friends with someone who was capable of that kind of betrayal? How could I ever rely on her again after this? I hated the feeling of loss which stuck me whenever I thought of them…but I had to move on.

Dimitri's words still lingered in my mind; _Love fades, mine has…_

They stung. After everything we'd been through together this is how it was ending. I fought for him, to save his life, so that he could be restored to his former self… and so we'd have a chance at forever like both of us had wanted.

I'd glimpsed that light at the end of the tunnel; the one telling me that I had what I'd dreamed of in my grasp… but now it has slipped away… it's just completely gone. Dimitri no longer wants me… and if that's the case then I need to move on…

I decided to leave. I wanted distance from the hurt both Dimitri and Lissa had caused, and I was sure my absence would bring them comfort. They clearly didn't want or need me around. I didn't want to say good bye… not to anyone. I couldn't risk someone talking me into staying. The only way for me to move on and gain closure would be to move as far away as I possibly could.

As I left the Royal Court I realized I had nowhere to go but forward…

I tried to convince myself that it would be like an adventure…

I just hoped I'd survive.


	2. Emerald Green

**Author's note: I just want to say a quick thank you to the people who reviewed! :D I've missed fan fiction, and now that school's over I'm going to have a lot of time to write! So enjoy and review!**

Mesmerizing, breathtaking, enchanting; those eyes made you feel like you were drowning in an emerald sea. No, not drowning. That would signify unpleasantness. I felt like I was flowing in a sea of emerald green, shiny around me, shimmering, capturing me. Instead of breathing in oxygen I breathed in that familiar smell of clove cigarettes and the faint smell of cologne. The world seemed to melt away in his presence…

I stepped back and shook my head clear. This was a dream…

Adrian stood smirking in front of me, "Little Dhampir, it's so good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked! It had only been a few days since I'd decided to leave the court. I knew people had begun to realize, and now it seemed that Adrian had taken it upon himself to make sure I was okay, even if that meant he had to haunt my dreams like the most attractive ghost a girl could ever possibly be haunted by.

"I could ask you the same thing," He raised his eyebrows. I could see the concern leaking into them. Considering we had been together before Dimitri's return I knew he wanted an explanation. I did leave without telling him why or where I was going.

He stepped forward, "Of course... I'm still not sure where you are?" He watched me intently, questioning me. I couldn't tell him. I knew that. He'd immediately come to my rescue. He'd whisk me back to the very place I had fled from in the first place. I couldn't let him do that. I was trying to escape the pain, not go back and face it.

"I can't tell you that," I replied. I knew that wasn't good enough. I knew my answer would hurt him, "I need to get away from everything, and everyone."

Recognition lit his face, "Everyone including me?"

"No." I said, "Not you… everyone else. I'm sorry."

I glanced around. We were on a beach, a simple beach with grainy white sand, clear blue water and the blistering sun overhead. I wore a simple white dress, and Adrian wore Khakis and a white button-up shirt. I looked back at Adrian. He wore a smile on his face, and there was a glint in his eyes which informed me he was up to something.

"Let me come with you." He smirked, "We'll go on a road trip anywhere you want. You'll never have to see the court again." The offer was immediately tempting. But the unselfish part of me was reluctant to agree. I couldn't pull Adrian out of his life, just to run away together; especially since I was running because of Dimitri.

That wouldn't be fair to Adrian.

It wouldn't be fair to anyone.

His eyes seemed to recognize my reluctance, and a sad smile formed on his face. My heart felt like it was breaking seeing the expression in his eyes. I felt like I was letting him down… again.

"It's okay Rose just think about it… you don't need to answer now." He smiled, the sadness creeping away, "But I know your answer will be yes. You can't be alone forever."

I gave him a small smile before the dream faded away…

I woke in the hotel room. The flashing Motel sign outside sporadically lit the room with pink and yellow light. I rubbed my eyes and walked towards the window, peering out and scanning the periphery. There was nothing unusual so I let the curtain fall back in front of the window, deciding to have a quick shower before leaving.

I only had a limited amount of money, and I was hoping it would be able to last long enough for me to find somewhere to go. I didn't know where many Dhampir or Moroi's were around this area, but if I could find some then I'd hopefully be given a temporary place to stay.

Suddenly my decision to run away seemed foolish.

I had no money, no job, and I was an eighteen year old girl on the run in a world filled with Strigoi… great. Sure, I'd been on my own before, but that had been a whole lot easier when I had Adrian's money to use, decent places to stay and food to eat whenever I needed it.

I felt an overwhelming urge to agree with Adrian, and leave together, just so I wouldn't be alone. But I knew I couldn't. I'd be agreeing to his idea for selfish reasons, and that would give him the wrong idea. I felt a surge of hatred towards Dimitri and Lissa. I was here in dilapidated motel because of them. I was leaving because of them; they had driven me from my home… and there was no way I could ever go back now.

The familiar tingle of our bond caught my attention.

I may have been forced to leave my home…but I would always have a wormhole to go back to it. I closed my eyes, and soon I was in Lissa's head, peering out her eyes and speaking with her voice.

"She's gone," Lissa spoke. I could feel her sadness seeping through the bond, "She didn't even say good bye to anyone."

She was standing in a darkened room. I could see the prison cells, and the bars covering Dimitri's face. I couldn't help sympathize with him. I felt like I was trapped in a cage as well. The look on his face was indescribably sad.

"Gone?" Dimitri verified, "So she's left the court?" His eyes met Lissa's, they were emotionless.

"Yes…" She replied, "She's gone! The only thing left of her is the stuff she didn't take!"

"Good." He said.

"Good?" I could feel Lissa's outrage, "How is that good? She could be anywhere? She could be hurt? How is it possibly good that she's gone! I know you love her, or loved her, whatever, but we can't just let her do this! We have to find her."

Dimitri stood slowly, walking over to the bars separating him and Lissa. His hands gripped the bars, and for a second I felt like he could simply rip them apart. He had a sad, determined look in his eyes. A ripple of fear ran through Lissa. Even as a Dhampir he looked deadly.

"Leave her alone." He spoke in a low voice, "If she's left it's for a reason. If she chooses to return then that is her choice, but she doesn't want to be here anymore. I will not look for her. I won't help bring her back. I do not love her anymore." His voice sounded threatening.

"Fine." Lissa replied, turning to walk away. Before she reached the exit she turned back, meeting his unflinching gaze once more, "But stop lying to yourself."

**REVIEEEEEW! :D**


	3. A Surprise

After showering and packing my meager belongings I left the motel. All I had was the bag on my back and my stake, carefully concealed beneath my clothing. I didn't sense any danger and the sun hadn't set yet. I decided to travelled mostly during the day… it would lessen the chances of running into any Strigoi and make my journey easier.

I began walking in the opposite direction I came. If I was lucky I could put hours of distance between myself and the place I would never return. If I was lucky I would never have to deal with anyone from that place again. I had a feeling I'd hear from someone sooner or later though. I'd left everyone.

I hadn't even told my parents I was leaving.

It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone, or make anyone worry about me. I just needed space and distance from the hurt and betrayal. I knew what people would be thinking anyway. They'd always viewed me as irresponsible, immature and rash. They'd assume I'd just run away for something to do; they wouldn't know what events drove me away.

The sun was starting to set, and a deep orange colour highlighted the evening sky. The colour coated everything around me, giving everything an auburn tinge. It was spring, and the air was starting to fill with warmth. I couldn't help but think about Lissa. She wouldn't be able to experience the sun like Dhampirs do.

A car beeped behind me, and I turned to see an old blue beat up Ute passing by. It stopped in front of me, waiting for me to approach. I rolled my eyes. Human men were controlled by one thing and one thing only. The back of the Ute was filled with I could only assume was camping equipment and as I moved closer to the car the driver rolled down the window.

When passing the car I heard him whistle at me and I had to fight the urge to turn around. This guy was a creep, and I wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson, but I had more important things to do like finding my next place to stay so I wouldn't have t keep walking throughout the entire night.

"Hey!" The guy shouted from the car, I could hear his feet hit the ground as he climbed out, "Where do you think you're going little Dhampir…"

I froze.

Adrian had somehow managed to find me!

I knew I should have felt annoyed or angry, I'd told him I had to get away, but all I felt was relief. I turned around and made my way over him, pulling him into a hug. It had only been a few days, but I didn't realize how alone I'd felt, losing both Dimitri and my best friend all at once. It was nice to finally see a familiar face.

"So I decided to join you," Adrian said when I let go, "I figured we could camp."

"You want to camp?" I asked, only slightly pretending to be shocked.

"Of course," He grinned, "It'll be a bug filled adventure."

We seemed to drive endlessly, and many hours had passed before he stopped the car. He'd managed to map out our entire drive to a small clearing which would allow us to set up camp for the night, and it was also secluded, so we weren't likely to run into any travelers or tourists of any kind.

I was thankful Adrian had persisted in his desire to find me. If it wasn't for him I'd still be hiking, trying to find another rundown, cheap motel to sleep at for the night. Now I wasn't alone, and I also had a place to sleep which didn't smell of leftover smoke fumes and didn't look like it was about to crumble and fall down around me.

Sleeping in a tent sounded like a luxury to me. But I also knew I had to keep my rest time to an absolute minimum. Adrian was, after all, only a Moroi, and since no other Dhampir was with us I had to take extra precautions to ensure our safety.

I could feel Lissa through the bond. Her emotions seemed to rush through to me like a wave, crashing into me and knocking me off kilter. She was experiencing so many emotions throughout the day that it was hard to keep track of, but I was trying my hardest to ignore it. I didn't want to abuse the fact that I could enter her mind and feel her emotions. I was trying to move on…but when you're bonded with someone it's not exactly easy.

I couldn't help but worry every time I felt her anger, fear or frustration. I was positive that at least half the time her changing emotions were caused by thoughts of me.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked Adrian. He was putting up the tent, and he was surprisingly doing it with minimal troubles. It wasn't a very large tent, but I knew we'd have plenty of room inside since it was just the two of us.

"I know you Rose…" He grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling when he looked at me, "And there were only two possible directions you could have gone. I flipped a coin."

I laughed, "Did you tell anyone where you were going?" Since he was the Queen's nephew I figured his disappearance may provoke some kind of response, like a rescue team. He was a Moroi after all. If he'd left without a word then there would definitely be repercussions, most likely for me.

"My family thinks I'm going on a holiday to some remote place where they'll be unable to contact me." He smirked, "I told Lissa the same thing but she didn't buy it. I'm sure she knew where I was going. She isn't easy to lie to."

"You are a terrible liar," I laughed. He finally finished putting up the tent, a proud look on his face.

"But you're not." He responded, looking at me intently, "Why did you leave Rose?"

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! :D You guys are great! :D I hope you enjoyed his chapter. The nest one should be up soon!**


	4. An Enemy

**A/N: I want to thank everyone again for their reviews, they're all amazing! :D So keep on reviewing! And I'll keep updating! :D I already have a pretty good idea how this story's going to go, so stay tuned :D**

The night sky seemed to shine and twinkle with millions of tiny stars. They were so far away but their light still shone bright enough to light the clearing we were in. I sat next to the newly made fire, wondering how to answer Adrian's question honestly without hurting him.

_Why did you leave…_

Would it be cruel to say that my heart had been broken by my one true love, when I was supposed to be with Adrian anyway? What possible reason could I give him that was good enough? Nothing came to mind that seemed believable. Nothing seemed serious enough to result in me running away. How could I tell Adrian, the guy who was in love with me, that I was heartbroken over another man?

"Just be honest," He said quietly, "I can practically see the wheels in your head turning, trying to come up with an excuse. I just need you to tell me the truth…"

I took a deep breath, but despite years of my sarcastic remarks and quick wit I had nothing. My mouth didn't seem like it was able to work. I couldn't bring myself to say anything which could possibly hurt Adrian. Despite everything, he was one of the most important people in my life, and I knew I could rely on him.

"Is it because of him?" Adrian finally asked, breaking the perpetual silence which seemed to settle over us.

"Yes," I finally replied, looking away. I couldn't bear to see any pain or hurt in his eyes. I didn't want to be the one to cause it.

After Adrian retreated to the tent I sat outside, reliving the silence which had overcome us… the unbreakable silence which couldn't be shattered. No words were exchanged between us. I felt a sense of gloom overtake us.

I kept seeing that look of pain and heat break on his face. When those emerald eyes filled with sadness they seemed to dim and become less bright. I sat outside until the fire was nothing more than smoke and ash, wondering how I managed to hurt the one person who still cared about me.

Dimitri's love for me had faded, and I had a feeling I'd just smashed Adrian's love to pieces, along with his heart. I couldn't bear the thought that he was hurting. I couldn't help but wonder if Adrian felt hatred towards me for hurting him like I felt hatred for Dimitri.

I sighed and dragged myself to the tent. I was tired and all I could think about was sleep, and the brief escape it would provide me from reality. When I climbed in I was both relieved and disappointed to find Adrian sleeping. I could only hope that he would understand. As selfish as it sounded, I couldn't bear to lose Adrian and Dimitri. I had different degrees of love for both of them.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the whistling wind winding throughout the trees and the sound of tiny footsteps resonating from the moving animals. I heard the distant hoot of an Owl and I could imagine it hunting its prey. I fell into sleep easily, and soon the sounds of nature were nothing but the background noise to a dream.

"I get it, you know…" Adrian's voice sounded from behind me.

We were standing in a forest, and everything; the ground, the trees and the rocks, were covered in a thick green moss which matched his eyes. I could hear the chirping of exotic birds in the distance and a few rays of sun streamed down on us from a few gaps between the tree tops, bathing us in light.

I faced him and was surprised to see a smile on his face. His eyes were alight and I couldn't help but feel relieved. He didn't hate me. At least I didn't think he did. It was a relief because I didn't think I could ever survive without Adrian in my life. He was the only person who I felt that I could rely on now.

"Thank you," I smiled back. I still felt guilty though. Just because he seemed okay with my lingering feelings for Dimitri doesn't mean I had to be. If I had a choice, I'd love Adrian instead. I knew his love for me was strong and I hated that face that I didn't feel the same amount of love towards him.

"If you're feelings for him are anything like what I feel for you than I understand if you can't get over them." His face was sincere, "But I'll be here whether you do or not and I just wanted you to know that."

"I can't stand the thought of losing you." I replied, "You're too important to me."

Just as Adrian opened his mouth to respond we heard laughter echo through the forest. Our eyes met in confusion. It was like…someone else was in the dream with us… either that, or someone had stumbled across our camp site.

I roused myself from sleep as fast as I could. The tent was filled with darkness, and I could only vaguely see the silhouette outside. I instantly deduced that it was a man. He was tall and well built. I knew immediately that this was no Strigoi. Adrian sat up, staring through the tent, confusion covering his face.

Laughter rang in my ears again, a deep vibrating sound which seemed to shake the tent.

The man moved slowly, walking to Adrian's side of the tent, scraping a nail across the material. It sounded like he'd ripped the fabric, but it remained in tacked. I moved as fast as I could, leaping from the tent while simultaneously pulling out my stake. He didn't seem human.

He had a tall imposing figure, raven black hair and tanned skin. In the moonlight his eyes appeared to be dark, and I couldn't identify a colour. One look at him and I could tell he was a Dhampir. I just had no idea why he'd be lurking through the woods in the middle of the night. He clearly didn't have a charge, and he seemed dangerous.

"Who are you?" I couldn't hide the curiosity from my voice.

A chilling smile stretched across his face, and he regarded me with a look which made me think he was a hunter, and I was his prey. He had a ruthless look in his eyes. I didn't like it at all.

"An enemy," He said. His voice was low, almost animalistic.


	5. The Impossible Aura

The man's laughter resonated in my mind. He'd disappeared soon after declaring me his enemy, leaving nothing but the faint sound of laughter drifting behind. Adrian rushed to pack the tent, a look of perpetual confusion on his face. I helped, and in less than a minute we'd messily packed the tent and collected our things, getting straight in the car.

We had no time to stop and think. We just had to move.

I sensed that the man hadn't been alone, and I didn't need the trouble of having to fight a group of rouge Dhampirs. I couldn't comprehend how animalistic he had been. I was just surprised he hadn't bared his teeth and growled at me.

Under other circumstances he may have been considered attractive, and he didn't seem to be covered in dirt like you'd expect from someone wandering the woods. I could only assume him and his group had a house or some kind of infrastructure nearby where they stayed. It scared me to think Dhampirs like him existed.

There seemed to be… bloodlust in his eyes. Apart from Strigoi I'd never seen that before. Who knew I'd be more afraid of someone who was my one kind then I was of the evil, undead Strigoi who I hunted and killed. It seemed unreal to me that someone, especially a Dhampir, could appear so threateningly and dangerous to someone who in most ways was exactly the same as them.

"Where should we go?" Was the first thing Adrian said, and I glanced at him. Instead of fear, his face was only clouded by confusion. Even I seemed to be more shaken then he appeared.

"As far away from the woods as we can go." I replied.

I never wanted to see my new enemy again.

"Was he a Moroi?" Adrian asked, meeting my gaze for a second before returning his attention to the road. His eyes were filled with questions.

"No," I replied, "He was Dhampir."

"That's…impossible." He shook his head.

I thought back to the man. He had definitely been a Dhampir. It was unmistakable. He'd even had the stance of a Guardian, which told me he'd finished his training, and I would bet anything that he'd have his molnija mark on his neck.

"He was definitely a Dhampir." I replied, "There's no doubt about that."

Adrian's confusion seemed to increase further, "I must be wrong then…" He muttered. It seemed like he was trapped inside his head, I wasn't even sure if he was focusing on the road in front of him anymore.

"What are you wrong about?" I asked, looking intently at his face. I was worried. I knew whatever Adrian was thinking I wouldn't like. There was just something in his eyes which signaled trouble.

"I could see his aura," Adrian replied, glancing at me again, his emerald eyes locked with mine, "It was just like mine and Lissa's."

"You're saying he's a spirit user?" I exclaimed. To say I was shocked was a colossal understatement, "That's…impossible!"

"I know." Adrian replied, his eyes returning to the road ahead.

We travelled in silence for a while, each of us too shocked to put our thoughts into words. A spirit user was rare to find, but a Dhampir spirit user…well that was just impossible. Everyone knew Dhampirs couldn't wield elements. We were physically stronger and faster, we were born to be Guardians. We didn't require blood to survive like Moroi. We just couldn't wield that sort of power. It was unnatural.

The thought of that man being a spirit user sent chills down my spine. He'd seemed dangerous and threatening…but at least then he'd only been a Dhampir. Now my new enemy had somehow found a way to be a spirit user. It seemed completely absurd, and I didn't like it at all…but if it were true…then that meant Dhampirs had the ability to wield elements just as Moroi did. If that were possible Guardians would have additional ways to destroy Strigoi.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, letting the man slip from my mind. I tried to let go of all the worry I felt over this discovery. While I could see the benefits for Dhampirs I also knew that many people, if this were true, would attempt to use this for the wrong reasons. I didn't want to see any Dhampir become corrupt due to a new found ability to wield elements.

I didn't even know how it would be possible.

Suddenly I felt Lissa's emotions slam into me like a tidal wave, sucking me straight into her mind. I couldn't resist the force of it, and soon I was seeing out of her eyes once again; and she was angry.

"I can't believe you're blaming me!" She yelled defiantly, glaring at Christian, "It's not _my_ fault she left! She's my best friend, why would I want her to go?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "You've practically been petting Dimitri back to health. What did you expect Rose to do? You wouldn't even let _her_ see him. If she was your best friend like you claim then you wouldn't put Dimitri's needs above hers."

"I had to!" she exclaimed, "He didn't want to see her! What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to care about how she felt, how I feel! All you care about now is Dimitri." Christian's words were filled with anger, just like Lissa's, but I could see a deep sadness in his eyes. I could see how hard it was for him, and I could see how much he missed Lissa.

"He needs me right now!" She said, sadness leaking into her voice, "I'm not going to abandon him when he needs me."

"Well you had no problem abandoning everyone else." He replied before walking away.

I felt Lissa's sadness surge, and I couldn't help but pity her. She was doing what she believed to be right, helping a man who was lost in his old world, a world he'd been forced back into after experiencing an existence as the very thing he'd been raised to detest.

**A/N: I love everyone's reviews :') they're all so nice! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please review and let me know what you think! I absolutely love writing Vampire Academy stories, so thank you all for your encouragement. **


	6. Clear as Glass

The Royal Court and Pennsylvania were soon left miles behind. Before I knew it the sun had risen and we were in Greenwood, Indiana. After seeing the red sign on the side of the road for Steak and Shake we decided to stop and grab some food since we'd been travelling non-stop. We were both exhausted, and I knew Adrian was feeling weary. He wasn't used to sleeping when it was dark, and I knew being awake when the sun was up was exhausting him further.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not able to keep the concern out of my voice. He hadn't complained at all, and he'd even offered to do most of the driving, but I knew we had to find him a feeder fast, and also find a place to stay. I didn't know if I would ever feel the same about camping again, but if we had to, then we would.

"I'm fine," He shot me a grin, but his eyes betrayed him, they were filed with tiredness.

We opted to get take away, which would allow us to find a place to stay sooner. We ended up purchasing two Steak burger combos' which included fries and coke. It wasn't exactly healthy, but from the smell of the food it would be delicious.

Eventually we decided to stay at the Hilton Garden Inn. In my opinion it was too expensive, but Adrian happily handed over a handful of cash to pay for it. We dragged ourselves and our luggage to our room and ate our food as quickly as possible before my exhaustion took over. All I could think about was climbing into bed and sleeping for as long as I could.

Adrian finished his food with a sigh, dragging himself up, "I have to go," He said.

"Why?" I questioned. He seemed like he could feel asleep any second, and I didn't exactly find it comforting that he wanted to go out anywhere in that state.

"I know some Moroi who live near here. They'll let me use one of their feeders." As he was talking, he simultaneously searched for his keys, finding them buried under our pile of rubbish. In my exhausted state I didn't even want to think about cleaning up the take-away rubbish, but I knew I had to.

"I'll be back soon," Adrian grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I'll go with you!" I said, jumping up. I couldn't let him go by himself due to recent events; I had a new enemy wandering the earth, possibly with a clan, and there were also Strigoi lurking in every darkened corner of the world. Sure, the sun was up, but they had so many human helpers now so it was always a risk going outside, especially for a Moroi.

"It's okay," He grinned, "My fierce protector can stay and rest; I called them. They've sent one of their Guardians to pick me up. He should be here any second, and they'll bring me back later."

I gave him a grateful smile before he turned and left, giving me the opportunity to climb into bed and fall into a deep sleep. I had to have enough energy to stay awake while Adrian slept. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of him getting hurt because of me. Once the sun went down I had to ensure I stayed awake.

When I awoke the room was slightly lit by the remaining sun. I groaned when I realized I'd only slept for a few hours and Adrian hadn't returned yet. I should have asked how far away his Moroi friends were; he probably wouldn't be home for hours. I climbed out of bed and stretched, feeling the last remnants of sleep fade away. I felt recharged.

I walked over to the window and scanned outside. We had a view of trees and a small pathway. It wasn't exactly the best view in the world but I supposed there could have been a lot worse things to look at then nature.

I heard soft laughter behind me, making me spin around.

There was a lounge chair placed in the corner of the room, and sitting in it was my new enemy. Despite my confusion about how he'd managed to get inside I instantly went into my defensive mode, pulling out my stake from where it had been concealed since we fled the woods.

"Oh, honey," He chuckled, standing up, "I'm afraid that pretty stake won't be able to harm me, and unfortunately, right now, I can't harm you either."

"Why not?" I couldn't keep the curiosity from my voice. He was a Dhampir/Spirit user. Considering it was impossible for one to exist I couldn't help but marvel at his very presence. His eyes seemed to scan over my body carefully, like he was trying to figure out what I was capable of.

"I'm not really here." He stated simply, a look of thoughtfulness on his face as he looked at me. I realized suddenly that he was probably perplexed over my auras colour. His words left me confused.

"So I'm hallucinating? Dreaming? Or maybe I'm just going crazy." I muttered. I still didn't lower my stake though. My eyes remained trained on him, whoever he was.

"I'm astral projecting." He stated simply.

I'd heard the phrase before, but all I knew about it was that it was an out-of-body experience. I never thought it could be possible. But he was a spirit user, and considering Lissa could literally bring back the dead and Adrian could dream-walk I guessed astral projection was just something else that they were all capable of.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to mask the curiosity in my voice. He seemed more human today, and as I studied him closer I realized I could see the colour of his eyes now. They were ice blue and so light that it almost seemed like you could see straight through them, kind of like glass.

"My name is Andreev Demidov," A slight smile played on his lips, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rosemarie Hathaway." His voice held a faint accent which I immediately identified as Russian.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D I love all your reviews! So revieeeew and tell me what you think! :D**


	7. We Want You

**A/N: I just love everyone's reviews! So thank you all so much :') I hope you enjoy this chapter; review and let me know what you think!**

_Dimitri's (POV)_

To my knowledge, Rose had been gone for a week. I knew why she'd left; nobody else did. I felt only slightly guilty for driving Rose away. It was required. I couldn't let her stay, wanting to constantly see me when I couldn't face her. Every time I looked at her was a reminder of what I used to be, that horrible creature with no conscious, only bloodlust.

I couldn't believe that had been me. A monster had walked in my body, killing innocent people. I shuddered at the thought. I knew I'd had no control, but even still I hated to think I could do things so horrific. I never assumed becoming a Strigoi was even a possibility for me; I always thought I'd die in battle, not be awakened.

At night, when I slept, I was haunted by my old self. My Strigoi self…well it tainted my every waking moment, and haunted me through my dreams by making me relive that period of time when my cruel and evil side emerged. I could remember every bite I'd given Rose. I knew I would have awakened her if she hadn't escaped…or I would have killed her.

I felt no love, no remorse and no guilt as a Strigoi…I also felt no happiness. There was only numbness and a perpetual unflinching understanding that I could never experience emotion again.

Then suddenly I was pulled back into my old world, a world which I'd fought to stay in, a world which had suddenly become foreign to me now. People who used to be my friends now gazed at me with unmasked fear in their eyes because of what I had become. I knew those people who once respected me now regarded me with suspicion.

I felt like my life had fallen apart, and I didn't have any idea how I could put it back together. I'd lost my soul one, but nothing could have prepared me for the absolute feeling of loss I now experienced. Now I'd lost my love and all hope I ever had for the future. I heard footsteps approaching, and soon Lissa came into view. She looked distraught. I could tell she'd been crying and I could only guess it had something to do with Christian.

When her eyes met mine I saw her determination, and I repressed a sigh. She'd been hounding me to help in a search for Rose. She came to visit me with a new reason why I should help. I tried my hardest to resist these because I knew I couldn't allow myself to go after Rose. She may have forgiven me for everything, but I hadn't figured out how I could forgive myself for the pain I'd caused her.

"You may not love Rose anymore," She declared, her voice sounding strong, "But Adrian does." I knew from Lissa that they'd been together while I was gone. I tried to mask the jealousy that overcame me whenever he was mentioned.

"What's your point?" I replied, trying to make my voice as calm as possible.

"He left to find her." She smirked, "And he has. They're together right now. He won't tell me where, but they're together, and I just thought you'd like to know, since you no longer have any feelings for Rose."

I felt my face drop. Any mask which had hidden my feelings before was now gone.

Lissa grinned triumphantly, as if she'd known these would be the words that would finally break through my barriers, and make me take action.

She was right.

_Rose's POV_

"Andreev Demidov?" I questioned. I scanned my brain, trying to place the name, "I've never heard of you." I would have recognized his name if I'd heard of it before, and I'd definitely remember his face and those eyes if I'd seen them.

He raised an eyebrow, a mocking look in his eyes, "Anyone who has heard of me, dear, is dead." Andreev was intriguing, and I felt danger leaking from every pore in his astral projected body. I couldn't help being curious about him. He'd declared me his enemy…yet he was here having what seemed to be a civilized conversation.

"So you're a murderer?" I questioned, finally relaxing enough to lower my stake. He couldn't hurt me right now, and even though I could try to hurt him I knew it wouldn't work. If he was really a threat I'd deal with him whenever he showed up in flesh.

"That's such an ugly word…" He sighed, giving me thoughtful look, "I'd prefer the term…assassin. I only ever harm people who have caused harm to others. I pride myself on that."

I crossed my arms, "And how do you determine which people you'll kill and who you'll let live?"

"We're given a list of people to deal with, and a description of their…indiscretions." He replied. He looked like he enjoyed knowing things which I obviously didn't, "Then we dispose of them in an appropriate manner."

"You sound cruel." I replied.

"It's my job." He smirked.

"What gives you the right to kill people just because they've done something wrong?" I challenged. If he and his group of renegades were acting like god, deciding who got to live and who died, someone must have been pulling the strings.

"What gives you the right to kill Strigoi just because they've done something wrong?" He retorted with a look of satisfaction on his face and an amused gleam in his eyes.

"They're animalistic." I replied. I felt anger welling inside me, "They hurt good people. They're evil."

His face remained entirely calm, "So would you kill an animal for behaving in a way which is natural to them? Maybe you should focus on removing truly evil people from the world; the people who kill not out of instinct but out of pure evil. That, my darling, is my job." He smirked at me.

"So you believe Strigoi should be allowed to kill whoever they want, just because it's in their nature?" I felt appalled. He couldn't be serious! I couldn't believe that he could actually believe that their actions were justifiable! It was outrageous.

"No…" He shook his head, a smile still lingering on his lips, "I dedicated my life to killing Strigoi when I became a Guardian and that hasn't changed. I merely help to eliminate additional risks for our kind."

"What are you doing here then?" I questioned. It seemed entirely odd to me that he was here. If he had so many other pressing issues to deal with, such as riding the entire world of evil, then I didn't understand why he was wasting any of his time here.

He moved closer to me, a dangerous, tantalizing smile on his face, "We want you."

**REVIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! :D**


	8. I Need Your Help

**Author's note: I haven't updated in a while! So sorry to any who has been waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Rose's POV_

Andreev's words floated through my brain, _we want you. _It basically sounded like him and his freakish friends regarded me as some kind of toy or pet they could just control. Oh, they wanted me, so did that mean I had to drop everything I had currently going on in my life and pledge me loyalty to a bunch of rogue Guardians; No.

"Sorry," I smiled, "But I have a pretty busy schedule right now, saving the world from any corrupt, evil mind might have to wait." I expected Andreev to be annoyed, instead he just looked…oddly amused. The expression in his eyes was basically telling me that he definitely wasn't concerned about my answer.

"I don't remember asking you to join us." He smirked, "I said we want you. I never said you had a choice." He studied my face for a second with an odd expression in his eyes. I couldn't tell whether it was pity or regret. Either way I was suddenly hit with a sense of dread.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway," I smirked, trying to hide the unease I was feeling, "I always have a choice."

"Maybe back at the court," He shrugged, "Maybe back where you're considered one of the best, where people respect you, where people look up to you. But not here where there are people like me. When I'm involved, no one has a choice Rose."

"I'm not going to join you and a bunch of rouge Guardians in a crusade against anyone in the world who you believe to be evil. It's not right, and I'll have no part in it." I replied; trying to sound as defiant as I possibly could. Andreev was giving off a vibe which was telling me if I didn't agree to this I'd be forced into it.

"As I said, you have no choice. If you do not agree…we will persuade you." He smirked, a glint in his eyes which seemed extremely unfriendly. I was beginning to worry what their persuasion might be. Maybe they'd threaten to hurt the people I loved and cared about. Maybe they'd threaten my own life. I really didn't know, and I also didn't want to find out.

One thing that completely sucked about being one of the best Guardian's was the fact that everyone seemed to want you for something. I'm sure Andreev wasn't recruiting every young Guardian with an inkling of talent. But they wanted me. How exciting. Maybe I should feel honored that they thought I was good enough to join their secret club. For some reason I just felt a whole lot of dread.

"I can't be persuaded." I heard the bravery and certainty in my voice; it was faked, but it was there. I couldn't agree to join him and the other rogues. I was a Guardian. I'd sworn my life to protect Moroi, no one else. I'd agreed to live a life where I'd hunt and kill Strigoi, no one else.

"I understand." He sighed, looking disappointed, "But I really hoped this would go differently, dear. You see, I met a strapping young Moroi today. I believe you know him. I actually heard you two used to date. I bet you just loved his emerald green eyes."

His cold laughter made my heart stop. I could feel my face drain of colour as realization settled in. Andreev had taken Adrian. My heart suddenly went into overdrive no matter how calm I tried to remain. I knew by the look on Andreev's face that he'd have no problem torturing or killing Adrian if I didn't cooperate.

"Relax," He chuckled, a look of grim satisfaction on his face, "You'll see his eyes again. If you don't agree to join us they'll be sent to you in the mail. And I will have the pleasure of cutting them out of his pretty face myself. I wonder if he'll scream." He was taunting me and we both knew it.

"Don't touch him, and I'll join you." I uttered. I felt defeated. I'd been outsmarted.

Andreev grinned a triumphant smile.

_Dimitri's POV_

My mind was going at a hundred miles a moment. Rose and Adrian were together. That couldn't be right. Would Rose really be tempted to fall back into the arms of another man because I told her my love for her had faded? I believed she would. Maybe she felt alone and just needed Adrian for company. Or maybe after all the time they'd spent together they'd actually grown real feelings of love, and my refusal to be with her again just made her realize she wanted to be with Adrian and not me.

I knew I should be happy for her. Why couldn't I just let her go, and let her be happy? I knew I should but every second I was away from her it felt like there was a thousand tiny knives piercing them self into my heart, lungs and mind. I found it hard to breathe and to think. I was trapped in a prison cell. I had to find her.

Hours passed before a guard approached to pass food into the cell. He gave a quick nod and went to walk away. I hated the fear everyone felt whenever they were around me. I was no longer the monster I had been. I was slowly becoming myself again.

"Excuse me," I yelled. He turned, regarding me cautiously, "I need to see Vasilissa Dragomir immediately. Could you please let her know?"

Since Lissa was the one person they seemed to allow to visit he simply nodded and walked away. I paced back and forth in the tiny, miniscule space they had allowed me until Lissa finally arrived. She looked at me with curiosity. I knew to her I looked like a frightened deer caught in a hunters trap.

"I need your help." Was all I said.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up either tomorrow or in the next couple of days so stay tuned! And thank you to everyone who has or is going to review! Every review is just so awesome! **


	9. Tick, Tock

**Author's note: I've deleted all my stories besides this one. I just love this story; I'm not sure why. I always enjoy writing VA fanfics. And everyone who reviews just makes it so much better! So thank you to everyone who does, and to everyone who reads this story! You make it worth writing.**

_Lissa's POV_

The news of Dimitri's escape from his cell was circulating throughout the court as soon as morning broke. Everyone believed he'd succumbed to his darker side, and that the Strigoi in him had finally taken over like everyone had feared. I knew better. When I told him Rose and Adrian were together I knew it would force him to take action, and that's exactly what I was hoping for. Rose couldn't just run away without a word to anyone. It was unfair. We hadn't been friends, sisters; for so many years just to let a guy between us and make us fight.

I knew my behavior after restoring Dimitri was wrong, but I knew he needed my help more than Rose did. I just didn't see why no one seemed to understand. I never considered Rose would take it so badly, and I definitely never thought she'd leave! She was acting like a child, all because I was helping Dimitri, all because he didn't want to see her.

I knew without a doubt that Dimitri would be the only person besides Adrian who would be able to find her, and unlike Adrian, Dimitri would make her return. He had to. Rose had a job to do, and she couldn't just abandon that because her feelings were hurt.

No one in the court knew how Dimitri had escaped, but I did. I was the one he asked to help him. I'm the one who agreed to compel the guards to release him. They wouldn't remember a thing. I just hoped no one would ever find out. I'd even had to spend additional time erasing the surveillance footage just so no one would implicate me with his escape. As far as everyone was concerned he grabbed a guard through the bars and threatened to kill him if he didn't release him. That was the official story.

It was the only way to explain an unconscious guard and no other damage.

_Rose's POV_

My phone rang, breaking the surmounting tension and horror I was feeling. I quickly answered, although Andreev's sharp gaze was probing me not to. I knew he had more he wanted to discuss, but I didn't have the energy to.

"Hello?" I said cautiously, barely anyone had this number and I was afraid to find out who was on the other end.

"Hey little Dhampir," Adrian's cheery voice greeted me, "I'm heading back pretty soon. These people are too chatty for my liking."

I opened my mouth to respond, then met Andreev's gaze, "So you're still with the other Moroi's?"

Andreev's face twitched in anger. Ha, so Adrian was fine. As long as he was nowhere Andreev could get him. I hated to admit it, but Adrian would be safer with them. They had a group of Guardians who could protect him. I wouldn't have to worry about his safety if Andreev caught up with us.

"Yeah I am," He chuckled, "They have a wide liquor collection I've had the pleasure of sampling."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Adrian, I need you to stay there until you hear from me again."

"You're not running away again Rose," I could hear the frustration in his voice, "I didn't come all this way with you just for you to leave me again. You can't keep running away."

"I'm not." I replied, "But our enemy from the woods has made another appearance and until he's dealt with you'll be safer where you are. I'm sorry Adrian, but you have to stay there. This is serious." I hoped he could understand. I didn't have any chance of eluding Andreev and the other rouges if Adrian was at risk.

"Fine," he sighed, sounding defeated, "I'll be visiting your dreams though." He hung up.

"I think your emerald-eyed persuasion might have miraculously escaped," I smirked; It was easy to tell he was trying not to clench his jaw. He was trying to remain calm so he'd seem in control, like he still had the upper hand. Well to me it seemed like I now had as many hands as Vishnu, "unless, of course, you were just lying in order to get what you wanted."

Andreev's face seemed to contort from anger to amusement in a matter of seconds, "I always get what I want." His confidence was back, and multiplied. His astral projected body walked (Or floated?) closer to me until his face was a mere inch away. His eyes took my breath away, blue as ice, clear as glass. They looked deadly. He smirked.

"Not anymore." I smirked back. I quickly grabbed my bag and phone and hurried to the door.

"Cat and mouse," He stated from behind me, and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "I like that game. I'll find you wherever you go."

I wasn't going to let his words deter me. I would surely be able to escape from him easily enough. I was Rosemarie Hathaway after all."

"Tick-tock Rose, my dear," I heard him call after me, his words held a faint trace of his Russian accent.

Yes, Russian…what was with me and Russian men?

God help me.

_Andreev's POV_

I returned to my body with a quick snap, still grinning. Rose, my delicate flower. I would find her, of course I would. I would always be able to find her. It had been too long since I'd played cat and mouse. The prospect was strangely exhilarating. I quickly exited my room. Neither Rose nor her Moroi had even contemplated that I would be in the room right next to theirs.

I had to laugh at that.

I quickly existed the building, following the path I knew Rose had taken. A faint trace of her aura lingered for me to see, like a string, connected to her. I could follow it and find her. If I wasn't fast enough it would fade, but I had always been extremely fast.

My spirit user abilities combined with my Guardian training gave me an edge. I was basically unbeatable when they were combined. I was an unstoppable force. Not even the legendary Rosemarie Hathaway could elude me for long.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Andreev's character is interesting to me…I mean I know I created him and all, but I really like him haha! Anyway, review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. A Moth to a Flame

**Authors note: It's 3am, and I'm so tired. My eyes are absolutely killing me, but I couldn't stop writing. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try and make them longer from now on I think. But enjoy and review! :D**

_Rose's POV_

So, as I started my hike through a thick forest I could only seem to ask myself one question; how the hell was I supposed to hide from a person when I had no idea where they even were? For all I knew he could have been waiting in the bushes outside the hotel, watching my every move. He could be behind me right now. _Doubtful_, but still. I didn't know what this man was capable of.

What if he could astral project and find my exact location like a satellite. Could he fly in that form? I had no idea. That was a major downside of having an enemy you couldn't predict. I didn't know how powerful he truly was, and I also wasn't aware of any other of his spirit abilities. That was frightening. Could he dream walk too? Could he read minds? Could he…well the possibilities were endless with that particular area. I already knew Lissa and Adrian's abilities varied. I could only assume Andreev's did too.

I glanced up at the sky, though I could barely see due to the thick canopy of leaves. I could see the sky beginning to lighten, thankfully. I'd been basically stumbling around blind all night. I was afraid to stop or slow down. I'd never know if Andreev was lurking nearby. I didn't even know if he'd look for me at all. Maybe his entire team of rogue Dhampirs were scouting the woods in search of the toy they wanted to claim.

My eyes were growing weary. I hadn't seen a single person in the woods, especially out this far. I was sure Andreev hadn't followed me, especially this far in. I knew I needed sleep. But how could I sleep when I knew he was searching for me. At least I assumed he was. I could be wrong. Maybe I posed too much of a challenge, maybe he'd given up, or maybe he was just waiting for me to exit the woods.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't sleep on the ground. That was suicidal. Any kind of animal could be lurking in the woods, and I'd probably have my face mauled off the second I fell asleep. Plus, a tree would offer me a better look out. If Andreev was coming I'd be able to see.

I picked a tall, wide tree with thick branches. As I climbed I was reminded of the time I'd similarly climbed a tree when fleeing from Dimitri while he was a Strigoi. Nobody thinks to look up, and he definitely didn't. I hoped Andreev wouldn't either. I sat on a branch and let out a sigh. It was wide enough that I didn't need to worry about falling off in the middle the night. And if I did I knew I'd survive the fall.

I closed my eyes against the exhaustion that hit me. All my adrenaline had dissipated, and now I was left feeling weak, tired and extremely hungry. Why couldn't they have McDonalds in the middle of the woods? It would have been so convenient.

Instantly I was pulled into a dream.

It seemed Adrian wasn't up for being creative tonight. I was standing in a dream version of our hotel room.

Adrian's emerald eyes were filled with deep concern.

"I'm fine." I stated with a small smile on my face. It was nice that he cared enough to…well care…but I was fine, I was just running away from Andreev, a rouge Guardian and his other rouge friends, no biggie. Stuff like this happens every day.

"Help is on the way." Adrian replied, a grim look on his face, "I know you won't need it, but just in case."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm seriously fine Adrian. But hey, do me a favor. Use your many connections back at the court and see if anyone knows anything about a man named Andreev Demidov."

Suddenly the room around us shimmered and changed to a forest. The forest I was in. I smiled at Adrian. I didn't even know he could do that.

"Impressive, huh?" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned, wide-eyed. Andreev was in my dream, and so was Adrian, "Not the change of venue of course, I was talking mainly about myself. I don't mean to brag, but I am exceptionally talented and good-looking."

"How are you here?" Adrian demanded. Anger was evident on his face.

"How am I anywhere?" Andreev responded, smirking at me.

"Why are you here?" I spoke, my voice clam.

"I'm here, in your dream, to show you that I'm here, in your reality." He smiled. It was a lethal smile and I couldn't help but note how dangerous this guy was. He also happened to be extremely confusing. I wasn't sure what he was going on about. But Adrian's face suddenly turned to a look of fear.

"Wake up Rose," He whispered, "Wake up and run as fast as you can."

Of course I listened.

_Andreev's POV_

Cat and mouse was an exceptionally fun game. If you haven't tried it you should. I sat beneath a tree, watching as Rose descended at an alarming speed. She then began to run. I felt a smile tug on my lips. She was an oddly curious creature. I seemed to be infatuated with her already. It was an odd feeling.

I rose slowly, watching the string of her aura stretch out behind her. The further she ran the longer it would be. I began to follow, naturally. I'd stayed far behind her all night while she hid, trying to get further away from me. I was always near, watching from a distance. Her aura shone through the darkness, beckoning me closer to her. Like a moth to a flame.

I could almost hear her heart beating, steady, strong and at a fast pace.

I was being so unlike myself, thinking about her. Normally I wouldn't allow her to get away. I wouldn't allow her to believe she was better, faster or stronger in anyway. I knew I could have her in seconds if that's what I wanted, but the chase was thrilling, and for some reason I didn't want it to come to an end.

It would end eventually.

I would return with her to our quarters, and she will become like us. She'll become a rogue and pledge her loyalty to us and our cause. She will no longer be a Guardian, she'll be a Destroyer. A Destroyer of evil.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW please! And thank you if you do! :D**


	11. You Do Surprise Me

**Author's note: I just want to quickly thank everyone who has reviewed this story! And I'd like to also thank those people who have added either me or this story to your favorites/alerts! I love writing this story so as long as I know people are reading and enjoying it I'll keep updating! Enjoy this chapter! **

_Rose's POV_

As the sun began to descend in the sky I was increasingly aware I was being followed. I'd had that same feeling the entire day, and it made me aware that Andreev Demidov was never far behind. It was almost like he could sense exactly where I was. It was unnerving. I knew I needed a better plan. I could never completely escape him on foot, especially feeling the effects of fatigued and hunger. In my attempt to escape I never even thought to grab some food, or any of the camping supplies Adrian had brought with him. If I had been thinking clearly I would have taken the car.

I needed a vehicle of some kind.

That would be the only way I'd be able to completely escape.

How could he track me when I'm putting miles between us in a car? I doubted even he could. The problem I now faced was that I'd have to either steal a car (which I didn't know how to do), or go back to the hotel. The second option looked like the best choice, but that posed another problem; how the hell was I supposed to go back when he was literally behind me?

But it made sense, and I wished I had thought of it when I left the hotel. If I took the car, I'd then have all the camping supplies I'd need. It seemed to be the best plan. I had to start to loop back around. I knew I hadn't travelled too far. I'd travelled slowly in the dark, and I'd slept for at least a few hours. I could get back fairly quickly. I knew I'd have enough energy left as well.

I noted that my hunger wasn't unbearable. I'd eaten a lot before Adrian left and my enemy made reappearance. A twig snapped behind me, making me jump. I spun around to find no one. He was toying with me. He was going to regret that…hopefully.

Glancing around, I noticed that the woods were changing. They seemed thicker, and I could see the occasional vine hanging from a few types of trees, reminding me of Tarzan. Thankfully the sunlight wasn't completely gone yet, and the sky looked clear, so I knew the moonlight would soon light my way. I had to find a way to go back. I just couldn't figure out how when he was following me so closely.

I knew without a doubt that Andreev had been behind me ever since I left the hotel. He was behind me now. I just didn't know why he was keeping his distance. _Oh, _what if his rogues were in the woods somewhere? And instead of evading them…I was walking straight towards them and my 'future'. I definitely had to find a way to go back.

I quickened my pace after another twig cracked under my pursuer's foot. Crap. He seemed like he wanted me to know he was there. I knew I had to find a way to deter him. Maybe I could stab him with my stake, although for some reason I was reluctant to hurt him. Maybe it was his icy, glass-like eyes. There was just something about him which seemed to…compel me. His animalistic nature just seemed to draw me in.

As I progressed further I noticed more vines beginning to appear. The sun had now completely dissipated, and I could barely see in front of me. The moonlight couldn't penetrate through the canopy of leaves above me, and I decided that was a good thing, if I couldn't see well then neither could he.

An idea began to form in my mind; a plan which could be my only chance to escape from him. I just hoped his rogue friends weren't all searching the woods with him. That would just be extremely bad luck. I just wished I could sense other Dhampirs like I could sense the presence of Strigoi's.

As I pasted a huge tree which was covered in vines I quickly maneuvered quietly behind it and slowly drew out my stake. I had a plan. I just hoped it would work.

_Andreev's POV_

I almost felt badly for Rose, as she couldn't exactly hide from me since I could see a string of her aura, allowing me to know wherever she went. I'm sure if she knew that she wouldn't have decided to try and hide behind a tree in the dark. I felt a smile tug at my lips. Such an odd creature.

I stood nearby the tree, watching for movement. It was far too dark now to actually see her, but the familiar tether of her aura gently floated in the air, shimmering. It was mesmerizing. It seemed like she'd decided to hide, maybe hoping I'd keep walking, thinking she'd done the same. Well I could not be fooled so easily. I now had to decide whether I wanted this game of cat and mouse to continue further or if I wanted to end it and fulfill my purpose. I said we wanted her, could I risk her getting away just to entertain myself?

I decided to end the game. If I prolonged this any longer I'd be doing it for selfish reasons, and I couldn't justify that. I would have been able to capture her the first time we met at that camp sight, but I let her go. I toyed with her because it amused me. _She_ amused me. Maybe I'd prolong capturing her because I knew she'd hate me for it, and that hatred…seems unbearable to me.

I sigh and follow her aura's tether behind the tree. It stops abruptly, but I don't see her immediately. She's close to the ground, huddling out of view from me. I wouldn't have been able to see her if there had been clouds covering the moon. I could just make out her face, a smile on her lips.

I realize too late that there's a vine wrapped around my legs. She pulls, and before I know it my feet are tied together. Shock slows my senses. She kicks, sweeping me onto my back. Without the use of my legs I use my arms instead. I grab her arm, but her other slams into my stomach, making me wince. She then quickly elbowed the side of my head, making it ache, and she then used my shock to her advantage and quickly tied my hands together. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

She ties my hands again, this time to vines still hanging from the tree, and she does the same to my feet. Through my shock and confusion I could only think one thing; I underestimated her. I couldn't help but feel awed by her. I was stronger, and had the benefit of being a spirit user, yet this simple Dhampir girl rendered me completely useless in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Mr. Demidov," She grinned down at me, "But I always have a choice, no matter who you are."

I let out a low laugh, "Oh, dear, you do surprise me."

Without another word she disappeared. I'd see her again. I would escape. This definitely wouldn't be the end of our adventure. She had just proved to me that we definitely needed her, more than I had originally thought. She was strong minded and strong willed. She not only possessed strength, but she was also blessed with brains. I remembered telling her _'we want you'…_but now it seems I want her all to myself.

**Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	12. Some Twisted Love Story

**Author's note: I can't seem to stop writing chapters for this story! It is extremely addicting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So review! :D**

_Dimitri's POV_

Before I'd left Lissa had provided me with the valuable information I needed. I knew the hotel where Adrian and Rose had been staying, but upon arrival I was told they weren't there. _They never checked out, Sir; _I'd been informed. I was worried to the point where I was panicking. What if they were hurt?

It wasn't long though before I contacted the other Guardians I knew in the area (of course I didn't tell them who I actually was) and I discovered Adrian was staying with a Moroi family close by. I assumed Rose was with him and my relief was palpable.

I scanned the car park as I left for signs of danger but all I could see in the moonlight was an old beat up Ute filled to the brim with what looked like camping supplies. I'd rented a car after putting distance between me and the court. It was easier than walking miles and much faster. I had to go to Adrian, and I had to ensure Rose was safe.

I just hoped that once I found her I could find the strength to leave her again.

It was hard enough the first time.

I didn't think I could ever forgive myself for hurting her. But I also knew that our love was pure, and I would never be able to find a love like that again. I could never find anyone who would even come close to Rosemarie Hathaway. Maybe in order to forgive myself I needed to be with her. I couldn't forgive myself if I continued to cause her pain.

And if telling her my love had faded resulted in her running away and her heart being broken how could I justify that to myself. Refusing to be with her and refusing to see her only caused her greater pain. In the end, was staying away from her truly worth it if we both wanted to be together? No…it wasn't.

Both of us were suffering due to my bad decision.

I loved Rose with every part of me. She was mine, and I hers; completely. I would always love my _Rosa._

_Rose's POV_

So it was safe to say that I was feeling pretty badass after my defeat of Andreev. I mean seriously, I had assumed my plan would fail miserably, and I had been positive that it would end with me being beaten pretty badly and him dragging me to wherever his crew of rogue Guardians were awaiting our arrival. I was so happy over my success that it became increasingly easily to ignore how tired I was, and also my hunger.

I'd be back at the hotel soon, and I'd be far, far away, where Andreev Demidov would never find me again. My smile slightly faltered when I realized that he _would_ find me again. If he truly wanted to, he could. I knew that without a doubt. In fact, I was sure he'd find a way to get out of the vines I'd tied him in. Just the thought made me glance over my shoulder.

I decided to start jogging.

I might be paranoid, but that didn't mean he was escaping while I _slowly_ walked through the woods. He'd catch up with me soon. I knew I'd see him again. I was just hoping it was later rather than sooner. And hopefully next time I saw him would be while he was astral projecting or dream invading. I didn't want to deal with him in person. That seemed like a scary proposition.

I knew if I saw him again I wouldn't be able to escape.

Hours passed, and my legs were beginning to ache, but I reached the hotel. With a sigh of relief I went straight to the hotel room. Luckily the door was closed but unlocked still. I managed to go inside and find the keys extremely fast. Adrian had left some money which I quickly stashed in my pocket. I'd need that for food.

I left as quickly as I had come and rushed to the car. It was old but it ran well, and I knew it was my best chance of escaping before Andreev could find me.

My destination was unknown, but I did know it would be far away from here.

_Andreev's POV_

When one is beaten and outwitted by a girl should you feel awed at their strength, or should you feel ashamed that you were outsmarted? I felt a little of both. My pride was wounded, and to nurse it back to heath I had to find a way to free myself.

I used my teeth at first to try and break through the vines. But when that didn't work I knew I had to result to using my spirit abilities. I had the ability to astral project, I could dream walk, I could see Aura's and their tethers to people…and another of my abilities allowed me to both heal and destroy living things. Destroying them always made me weak, but I would be free.

I focused all my energy, and instead of the light that flows through spirit users while healing I could feel a deep and bitter darkness swirl through me, seeping out of my pores and devouring any life it could reach. I could practically hear the vines, screaming as the life was slowly sucked out of them. I killed them enough to break my hands and legs free, and I stood shakily. My head felt dizzy. The darkness always had side-effects whereas using the light never drained me so much.

I could faintly make out Rose's tether swirling through the trees. It was faint due to the time it had taken to get free and also because using the dark had drained me. I quickly followed, commanding my legs to obey me. I had to have her. I had to find her. She had to be mine. Or she had to be ours. Either way I would have her by my side, whether as a partner, or as a lover. The dark primal animal in me seemed to recognize that I _needed_ her. Something about her was something my life was missing, and I desperately needed that void to be filled.

_Hm, could this be the beginning of some twisted love story? _My mind seemed to ponder the idea with curiosity and longing. It had been a long time since I had allowed myself to care about someone else, to love someone. It seemed Rose had gotten under my skin.

**REVIEWWWW! And let me know if you think forgiveness is the right path for Rose and Dimitri! Personally I think Andreev would cure her heartbreak! :P hahaha! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **


	13. Icy Blue Orbs

**Author's note: So from now on I think I'll start writing more about Andreev's background, so you can see his story and his life a little more and understand why he became a rouge. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Dimitri's POV_

I reached the Moroi's residential home. It was quite large and suburban. It even had a white picket fence. The house itself was immaculate, painted a creamy colour with blue shutters on the large bay windows. I knew I couldn't knock on the door. One look at me and I'd be attacked by any Guardian residing there. I was known as a fugitive on the run. They regarded me as dangerous. I knew they would assume I'd re-awakened and been returned to my Strigoi form. But no, luckily, I was just in love.

I suddenly realized the amount of trouble I had caused for myself. I was sure if I ever returned to the court I'd be locked up for life, and I'd risked that all so I could make sure Rose and Adrian weren't together. I guess people in love did crazy things such as this all the time. Romeo and Juliet both killed themselves; at least Rose wasn't that dramatic, she just ran away with her former lover…or hopefully just boyfriend. I hoped they were just friends now. The thought of them together made my blood boil.

What pained me the most about the thought was the fact that it would be my fault. Rose wanted to be with me; she made that abundantly clear, yet I turned her down and broke her heart by denying that I had feelings for anymore. _Love fades, mine has…_ that's what I had told her. If anything my love for her had only been amplified. She was so brave, fearless. She forgave me for everything I did to her. Was that because she loved me? Could she really forgive me for things so horrific?

I could never forgive myself, no matter how many times I was told that it was out of my control. I didn't care if being Strigoi made me into another person entirely. Nothing would ever excuse my actions towards Rose. I would have killed her; I could have killed her. She knew that, yet she still searched for me, she still wanted to find and cure me. It was because of her that I'm myself again.

I climbed out of my car and made my way to the house, glancing periodically in each window to see if I could identify Adrian and Rose inside. The last window I glanced through on the first floor provided me with a view of Adrian sitting on the edge of a bed, head down and looking ashen. I tapped on the window quietly. His head snapped up, relief flooding his face.

He basically threw himself at the window, flinging it open.

"It's about time," He half growled, "Lissa told me you were coming."

"Where is Rose?" I asked, although I could tell the answer already. One look at Adrian's face told me that he had barely slept. He looked worried, and that meant Rose was not here. Maybe she left him? I tried to repress my smile.

"I came here to feed, and I insisted she stay at the hotel," He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "She called, telling me to stay here so I'd be safe."

"Safe from what?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice.

"Andreev Demidov," Adrian replied shakily, "He declared himself Rose's enemy in the woods one night while we were camping. I think he returned to get her. She told me to stay here, and she said she had to deal with him or something."

I blinked in surprise. That name was extremely familiar.

"He's a spirit user." Adrian added.

"No," I shook my head, "He was a Dhampir. I trained with him. We graduated in the same class."

"He's a spirit user Dimitri." His voice was deadly serious, "And he used to be a Guardian. Up until his family were killed by a group of men, both Moroi and Dhampir. They killed his wife and their three year old daughter. He went rogue after that, and nobody has seen him since."

_Rose's POV_

One of the first things I did was get some food from a drive through, and then I drove non-stop. I didn't know where I was going but I drove and kept driving until I felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head. The sun was beginning to rise again. Hours had passed since I left Andreev tied up in the middle of thick woods. I briefly wondered if he'd managed to escape.

I parked behind a thick lot of trees, and I knew I wouldn't be disturbed here. I needed sleep. Without it I was sure I'd end up falling asleep at the wheel and I couldn't afford to be in an accident right now. Before sleep overtook me I thought of Dimitri for the first time in days. I felt a sharp stabbing pain whenever I thought of him, and I was instantly reminded of his last words to me; _love fades, mine has. _Well, thank you so much Dimitri for your crushing honesty. I hope it makes you feel a hundred times better.

Suddenly my exhaustion overtook me and I sadly drifted straight into a dream. I was instantly worried; emerald green or icy blue? I wasn't sure which I'd be faced with now.

"Miss Hathaway," A chilling voice spoke from behind me. I turned to meet icy blue eyes; Andreev Demidov. Hm, I instantly deduced that this situation wasn't good. He sounded…not angry but definitely annoyed, "It seems you have escaped." His mouth was set into a grim line.

"Well, Mr. Demidov, that does tend to happen, especially when people get tied up," I smiled sweetly, "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate people. You wouldn't be in this situation then."

His eyes narrowed, I could practically feel his anger radiating off him, "Don't you worry, dear; I will never underestimate you again. I will, however, find you; and this time maybe I'll tie _you_ up. That does sound fun doesn't it?" He gave me a chilling smile, and suddenly the dream faded away. His eyes, those icy blue orbs, were the very last thing I saw. They reminded me so much of glass. I could see waves of emotions reflected in them. The one that stood out the most was an overwhelming sadness and loneliness. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. That look told me he'd been through things, devastating things, and he had been left to bear the scars for the rest of his life.

**Review, review, reviewwww my lovely fanfiction friends! :D And let me know who you think Rose should be with! I personally love her with both Dimitri and Adrian in the books! Or should she fall for someone like Andreev? **


	14. The Search Begins

_Andreev POV_

I regretted my decision to sleep, to restore my energy, the second the nightmares started. They were the same as they had been for the past four years. They were filled with darkness and evil. The faces of true evil were there, the men who ruined my life, and destroyed my family. Their chilling laughter echoed in my mind as they beat me, tying me up and rendering me useless.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I'd see their faces again, my family. My beautiful wife and daughter. Their faces in my nightmares were exactly how they had looked the last time I saw them. Their faces were twisted with fear. Their screams should have been the last thing I heard; but I wasn't lucky enough to die.

I had to live with the pain of their loss every single day.

I startled awake, trying to escape from the past. My sheets were damp with sweat. I was covered in it. I took a few deep steadying breaths, although nothing could slow the fast tempo of my heartbeat. I instantly stumbled into the bathroom, turning the shower on so the water was freezing cold. I shed my clothing and climbed in, letting the water wash away the remnants of my nightmare.

I had to find Rose.

I just _had_ to.

_Rose's POV_

As soon as I woke up I continued to drive. The sun was high in the sky and I could feel the stifling heat filling the car. I could feel the bond, twitching, trying to gain my attention, but I didn't have time to slip into Lissa's head, especially since I was trying to prevent myself from getting kidnapped by Andreev. It wouldn't do any good to pull over and risk losing even more time just to see what was happening back at the court with Lissa and Dimitri.

_Dimitri, _the name seemed to cut through me like a knife. I was able to forgive him for everything he had done while he was a Strigoi, but could I forgive him for the most recent sadness he had caused? Could I forgive the man I loved for breaking my heart? I couldn't rationalize his actions away this time. He was no longer a Strigoi. He was back to his old Dhampir self, albeit he did carry the memories still. Why couldn't he understand that I had truly loved him? Why couldn't he let me be there for him during a time when he needed me the most? Could his love for me really have faded away?

I no longer knew if I wanted him to love me still or not.

I guess I didn't need to ponder if I had the ability to forgive him. He didn't want forgiveness, and he didn't want me. He had made that abundantly clear the last time we spoke. _Love fades, mine has._ I had to move on; I just didn't know if I'd be able to. And if I could it wouldn't be easy.

After around twelve hours of nothing but driving I reached Minnesota. I didn't know what town I was in but I checked in to the first hotel I found and ordered room service. I had a splitting headache and the only thing I wanted to do was eat, shower and sleep. It was basically all I could think about.

_Dimitri's POV_

After finding Adrian he left with me. I let him drive while I scanned the pages of documentation he'd managed to get on Andreev Demidov. I remembered him from my Academy back in Russia, where we both went to school. He had been a good fighter, and we were both at the top of the class. I never talked to him much, but when I did I could see he had been intelligent with a sense of humor.

His marriage certificate showed that he'd married when he was only nineteen, to a Moroi women named Elizabeth Kirov. A picture attached showed that she'd been a pale, thin girl with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She'd been very pretty.

Their daughter was born before they had even graduated, when they were both eighteen. She had just turned three when her life came to an end. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness for him, and for the people who he had lost. No body deserved that pain.

I skipped the documentation which detailed their deaths. It would be too painful to see.

Adrian continued driving while I lost myself in my thoughts. We were heading back to the hotel to get his car. I also wanted to have a look around the room they had got in order to see if there were any signs of a struggle.

We had to find Rose, or Andreev.

I had to make sure she was safe.

_Andreev's POV_

Any spirit user with the ability to dream walk has what I like to refer to as a tracking device inside the head of anyone they've ever visited. Most don't even realize this, but how could you invade a person's dream if your mind didn't know where they were? I knew Rose wouldn't be sleeping now, but it would still be effective. I'd probably just give her a splitting headache, but it would dissipate eventually.

I closed my eyes and let my mind focus on her. I could feel the tendrils of my consciousness seep out, reaching, weaving and searching for her familiar aura. I'd been trapped for a while, and I also had to recuperate from my drained power, so I was hours behind. _She could be anywhere._

I grasped mind after mind, none where her though.

I stretched out further, calling her name in my mind, urging her subconscious to show itself. Vaguely my consciousness felt her. I tried to visualize a map, and her glow was radiating from near the border of Minnesota. I sighed, that was far. I'd have to drive nonstop to catch up with her.

I quickly grabbed my things and checked out of my hotel room.

My car was parked down the street, so I walked there quickly. After depositing my bag in the backseat I roared the engine to life and got out my map. I had a long way to go, and it would be a lot shorter if I didn't get lost.

After mapping out a route I began to drive. Glancing back at the hotel I had stayed. I noticed the young Moroi, Adrian I recalled, climbing out of a car looking puzzled. A Dhampir was with him, tall and broody. I thought Adrian seemed confused, pointing to an empty parking spot.

He glanced at the street, his eyes widening when he saw me passing. I gave him a smile and wave as the Guardian spun to see what he was looking at. They seemed to hurry back into their car. I quickly increased my speed with a smile still on my face.

**I have an idea for this story and how it's going to go! I still don't know who Rose will end up with! But review and let me know your opinion on this story and what you'd like to see happen in it!**


	15. No Damsel in Distress

**Authors note: I'd just like to make it clear that this story is set as R/D but that doesn't automatically mean they're going to be together; the summary for the story clearly says "****Can the love between Rose and Dimitri be salvaged? Or will a new flame steal her heart..." So I'm not misleading anyone as someone said in a review because I made it clear from the beginning that Rose and Dimitri might not be together. I set it as an R/D story because the story centers **_**around**_** Rose and Dimitri. Nobody ever said that if you set is as an R/D then they HAVE to be together.**

**That being said, Rose and Dimitri **_**will**_** be together in this story. I've already written the next few chapters, so I have an idea how the story is going to develop. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

_Rose's POV_

My head felt like it was thumping when I woke up, so I was instantly in a bad mood. I felt like I could sleep for days but I knew I had to keep moving. Just the idea of Andreev catching me and taking me wherever the rogues were seemed to fill me with dread. How insane were they? How could they possibly think killing innocent Moroi and Dhampirs would be a good idea! It was just crazy to think our kind would or could be capable of evil.

I'd dedicated my life to protecting Moroi's, and to killing Strigoi's and that's all I wanted to do! I wasn't about to be side tracked by an insane group of rogues, killing just to 'rid the world of evil'. They probably had some creepy motto too, and probably their own creepy name for their odd organization.

How many Dhampirs had changed their beliefs? How many were actually in this group of rogues? I hoped their wasn't many. That would just be insane. And how many of them were actually looking for me? I only knew Andreev! I pondered about his strange abilities while I quickly took another shower and ordered room service. I had no idea how a Dhampir would end up being a spirit user! It was just crazy to think that was even possible, but I had seen for myself that it was.

I just hoped Adrian had managed to get some information about him. _Adrian! _I grabbed out my cell phone ready to call him when I felt the bonds tingle. I had been ignoring it for days, but I needed to know how Lissa was, and also Dimitri. No matter what I couldn't seem to shake my feelings for him, or her. No matter what they did I would always care about them.

I felt the familiar tug into Lissa's mind, and then there I was, feeling what she felt. I was shocked to see that she was crying. Her sobs were heart wrenching and I had the overwhelming urge to comfort her, but of course I couldn't.

Christian was sitting in front of her looking anxious, annoyed and upset. But his worry was clearly evident on his face as he reached out and grabbed Lissa's hand. I think he was trying to reassure her. I knew they'd been fighting a lot when I went into her head last time. I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I love you; you know that," Christian said, "I'm just trying to explain to you that what you did was wrong, extremely wrong, on so many levels. How can you not see that?" I was confused, obviously. I didn't think he was talking about preventing anyone from seeing Dimitri like last time. I could see fear in his eyes, fear for her.

"I know, but I-I had to…" She whimpered, "Rose just…left. I had to make sure someone would look for her. I had to make sure someone would bring her back."

Christian seemed to be reeling his anger in, trying to be sympathetic and caring, "But if anyone finds out what you did…you could be in a lot of trouble Lissa. You'd get thrown in prison for _that_. And I think they're starting to figure out that he had help. They know he couldn't have done it on his own."

"I know, I know!" She sounded like she was having a panic attack, "But he had to find her! He's the only one who can! I had to help him escape." _Oh no, _dread filled me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Dimitri asked for my help, I couldn't say no."

"Do you really think Rose would have wanted you to help Dimitri escape, just so he could find her and drag her back to the one place she didn't want to be?" I could hear the anger simmering in Christian's voice, "and did you even consider for a second the implications this is going to have on Dimitri's life? He'll never be able to be trusted again, people already feared him before. He's a fugitive now. People want him to be found and killed before he can hurt anyone else!"

Their argument looked like it was going to heat up again, and then possibly burst into flames. I quickly escaped Lissa's head, anger radiating from every bone in my body. How dare he even think about coming after me! Who did he think he was?

I dialed Adrian's number. I knew Dimitri would be with him. That's what he must have meant when he told me help was coming. Well help could go back to where it came from. He didn't want anything to do with me before, so why now?

Adrian answered on the second ring, panic and relief flooding his voice, "Rose! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Put Dimitri on now," I hissed. He had broken my heart, and now he was trying to act like some knight in shining armor, coming to my rescue! Well I was no damsel in distress and I definitely didn't need his god damn help! Adrian must have heard the tone in my voice because he passed the phone straight to Dimitri.

"Rose," Dimitri's voice held a note of relief and also caution, "Please, tell us where you-"

I cut him off, "If you think you can just waltz back into my life acting like some knight in shining armor then you're wrong. You told me your love for me had faded, you didn't want to see me, so don't bother to act like you still care. You and Adrian can just leave me alone, because I'm _fine_ and I can look after myself."

I hung up, still feeling anger coursing through my veins. My head started to pound more and I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I had to get out of here as soon as my room service arrived. I'd take it to go.

_Adrian's POV_

Dimitri's face held shock as he stared down at the phone, "She hung up on me," He mumbled, looking forlorn. I would have felt bad for him if he was anyone else, but he was the reason Rose and I weren't together. She had feelings for him so deep that I knew they wouldn't go away, and now here he was, back in his old Dhampir meat suit. I knew they'd most likely end up together again.

I didn't like that, but I knew as Rose's friend I just had to accept that. We weren't going to be together. Or at least we wouldn't be together until she got over her feelings for Dimitri. I didn't think that would happen.

"Can you really blame her, I tried to repress a smile, "You are the reason she left. I doubt she was happy to hear you escaped prison just to look for her and drag her back to the court."

His lips pressed into a thin line, "She wants us to stop looking for her. She thinks I don't care anymore."

"Well if you still care we'll keep looking, if not I'll drop you wherever you want to go." I said. I could see that he cared still. It was written all over his face. It would only be more obvious if there was a giant flashing neon sign over his head.

"We'll keep looking." He said quietly, a haunted expression on his face. Even his aura looked sad and regretful.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so review! :D**


	16. Follow the Leader

**Author's note: Who else is excited for the VA movie?! I am! Hopefully it'll be really good! I'd hate it if the story got ruined! Oh and enjoy this chapter! :D **

_Rose's POV_

I'd been on the run before, but this time felt different. This time I was alone, and I had no idea where to go. I knew I couldn't outrun everyone forever. Sooner or later Dimitri, Adrian or Andreev would catch up with me. I didn't know what I would do then. Would I continue running? I let out a sigh. For the first time my plan to run away seemed foolish. But I knew I couldn't go back now. How could I possibly face everyone I'd left behind? My mother, Lissa…the list could just flow on forever. At the end of the day I knew I was old enough to do whatever I wanted, but I still felt like a child who was going to get scolded.

I knew people would be annoyed. They'd think I was just being immature. Maybe they thought Lissa and I had some sort of disagreement which led to me leaving. I couldn't even begin to ponder the thousands of reasons they'd think I left. And I still hadn't let myself think about Dimitri and how much trouble he was now in, all because he wanted to bring me back to the court. I guess that was another thing I could add to the list of reasons I was mad at Lissa. Why on earth would she think that was a good idea?

Dimitri had come after me. I didn't want to overanalyze that, but how could I not? I didn't know if it was love which forced his to escape his prison to come after me, or if it was his newly found sense of loyalty to Lissa. I believed it was the second, or at least I was trying to believe that. I couldn't even think there was still a possibility for him to love me. It would just lead to disappointment in the end. He still wouldn't want to be with me. I couldn't handle that kind of rejection all over again.

So instead of endlessly thinking about Dimitri I decided to focus on the road ahead. I just had to focus. I couldn't though. The signs passed in blurs. I wasn't even sure if I was obeying the speed limit. I didn't even care. I could faintly hear my phone ringing, but I chose to ignore it. I knew it would be Adrian or Dimitri trying to get a hold of me. If I answered I'd probably be persuaded into letting them help me.

I should let them. I was just being foolish thinking I could handle Andreev on my own. He was clearly strong and intelligent, and I somehow knew deep down that he was tracking me. I wasn't sure how, but he managed to track me extremely well in the woods. It freaked me out thinking about his spirit abilities. I knew Lissa and Adrian both had different ones…and that meant that Andreev would have different skills as well. I was afraid to find out what.

My phone started to beep, a welcomed break from the incessant ringing, signaling that I had a new text message. I sighed and grabbed my phone. It was from Adrian:

**We have the information you wanted on Andreev.  
Ring and talk to me, and I'll fill you in, please.  
I'm worried about you Little Dhampir  
- Adrian.**

I let out another sigh which sounded almost like a groan. I'd forgotten I'd asked for information. Of course he would have gotten it. That boy had more contacts then I could even comprehend, and he had so many strings which he could pull at will. I didn't even want to know how he had managed to get the information.

But now I had to ring him, and he knew that.

I had to have as much information about Andreev as I could. If I was going to successfully escape from him then I had to know how. I had to know him inside out if I was going to beat him at this odd game he was playing. I reluctantly decided I'd call Adrian whenever I stopped for either food or sleep. He'd be expecting my call no doubt.

_Dimitri's POV_

Adrian and I were taking turns driving. We couldn't afford to stop, especially since we were tailing Andreev. If we slowed for a second we'd lose him, and that meant we could only swap spots whenever he stopped for either food or gas. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, and Adrian and I both knew he'd be our only way to Rose.

Adrian kept fidgeting in his seat, tapping his fingers incessantly on his leg.

"She hasn't called," His voice sounded panicked and worried. I knew he cared deeply about her, and I was glad Rose had a friend like him, although I could also see how much he loved her which made me wonder about the circumstances of their relationship. I still wasn't sure if they were back together. I guess it was none of my business, but I could still wonder.

"She will." I reassured. I tried to anyway. Even to my ears my words sounded tired and impatient. He'd been fidgeting for what seemed like an eternity. I knew he was worried but so was I. He needed to at least act calm. I knew Rose would call eventually because she needed the information and only Adrian or I could give it to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Adrian questioned. He sounded exasperated. We'd had the same conversation many times since he sent the text message.

"Because I know," I replied. He was starting to get on my nerves. If I wasn't a trained and professional Guardian I would have thrown him out of the car miles ago, just for some peace and quiet. I tried to focus on the road, but his finger tapping was becoming almost unbearable.

"Sit still," I said. I didn't expect him to listen, but surprisingly he did.

"Sorry," He sighed, "I'm just worried. We haven't heard from her."

Suddenly his phone made a pinging sound and he grabbed it with Dhampir reflexes. He was clearly impatient. I was curious to know who the message was from, but after Adrian made a sound of relief I knew it was Rose.

"She sent an address." Adrian smiled, "She wants us to meet her there."

My first thought was one of relief, but then I remembered Andreev.

"Okay, we'll go to her," I said, "But first we have to stall Andreev. He can't get to her first."

Adrian nodded in agreement. We needed a plan, fast, and I was pretty sure I already had one.

Andreev pulled his car into a gas station, so I slowed and waited. I knew what we had to do. He stood, filling his car with petrol as I pulled up at the gas pump next to him. He thankfully couldn't see us. He knew what we looked like. He walked inside to pay as I slipped out of the car.

"Stay down," I ordered Adrian.

I quickly maneuvered over to his car and ducked down, releasing one of the air valves on one of his tires. Slashing one would have been far too obvious, and releasing the air meant he could still drive for a while before the tire went flat which would get him away from the gas station where it could be easily fixed.

I quickly went back to the car and got in. I was thankful the windows were tinted, although I still made Adrian duck down just in case. Chances were Andreev could see Adrian's aura anyway, but extra precautions were always necessary. Andreev smirked as he glanced at our car, so I guessed he knew we were following. He didn't seem to know I'd messed with his tires though which was good.

"I loaded up a GPS on my phone, and it shows us exactly how to get to Rose." Adrian whispered, holding out his phone to me to show the route we were taking. It said the trip would be two hours, but I was sure I could get us there in half the time.

We waited for Andreev to drive before we did. I wanted to be sure his tire went flat before finding Rose. Hopefully it would take him a while to fix it. I laughed to myself as we began to follow him.

**Review and let me know what you guys want to see happen later in the story! Like do you think Rose should return to the court? Or like travel around a little first? **


	17. An Awkward Situation

**Author's note: I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story! It means a lot, so enjoy this chapter! :D**

_Rose's POV_

I'd been pacing back and forth ever since sending Adrian the address to the hotel I'd stopped at. I didn't know why I did it, I just knew deep down that Andreev would find me, and when he did I didn't really want to face him by myself. My nervous felt like they were making my skin vibrate off my bones. I didn't want to face Dimitri. Our last encounter was heartbreaking, and I didn't think that heartache would ever be completely healed.

I felt like my heart was in my mouth. Dimitri was coming here…and Adrian. It was one of those situations that you imagine in your head, any romantic interest you've had standing in front of you, and you wonder if that happened who would hold your attention? Who would make your heart race? Who would you look at more…and ultimately who would you love the most? I didn't want to face Dimitri and Adrian. I wished there had been an option c, but there wasn't.

I heard the sound of an engine and ran to the window. I felt like a nervous teenager, awaiting her date to some dance. Although I also felt dread. I hoped we could all just avoid the issues we had. I didn't want to talk about my heartbreak, and I definitely didn't want to talk to Adrian about our relationship, or what he wanted it to become. I knew Adrian still loved me, and I didn't know how long he'd remain being so okay with the fact that another man had my heart. He wasn't the type to give up so easily. I just didn't want to disappoint him, and I also didn't want to lose his friendship, because the friendship we shared was so important to me. I think I'd be lost without it.

When I pulled back the curtains I could see Adrian and Dimitri climbing out of their car. They looked like they were bickering. I guess all those hours driving together had been stressful for them. Dimitri looked like he was narrowing his eyes at something Adrian had said. Adrian was rolling his eyes and laughing at Dimitri's response. They both looked like they were in a bad mood. _Great, _I let out a sigh and opened the door.

_Andreev's POV_

I could feel my own anger radiating from my skin. The Guardian and Moroi had somehow managed to drain my tires of air. I couldn't believe I'd let them follow me. I'd assumed they didn't know where Rose was. I thought they were just following me, hoping to find her. I was clearly wrong. They knew exactly where she was.

It seemed like I had been waiting for hours. First for a tow truck to take my car to the nearest car repair show, and now I had to wait for someone to fill the tire with air. If I'd have known what nuisances they were going to be I would have found a way to deter them from following me.

Stupidly I'd assumed they weren't a threat!

I tracked their auras all the way to Rose. I knew getting Rose was becoming exceedingly challenging now.

How was I supposed to dispatch of a trained Guardian and a fellow spirit user?

I contemplated my options while my car was being fixed and soon I was back on the road. I was going to get Rose no matter what it took. I didn't care how many people were standing in my way or how impossible my chances were becoming. I hadn't failed in a long time and I definitely wasn't going to start now.

_Dimitri's POV_

As soon as I saw Rose, safe and healthy, I felt an immense wave of relief wash through me. All I wanted to do was hug her and kiss her. I wanted to take her in my arms and apologize for everything I said, everything I didn't mean. I wanted to erase our tainted past and leave only the love and the good times we shared. I was drawn to Rose in a way that I had never been drawn to any other women, she was mine, I was hers, and together we were one.

Adrian rushed over to her, lifting her off the ground. He spun her around until she began to laugh. It hurt to see her so happy in the arms of another man. I could feel tears spring to my eyes and I quickly blinked them away, averting my eyes. I didn't want to witness them together. It was just too much.

"I've been so worried Little Dhampir," Adrian sighed with what sounded like relief. He finally put her down and I began to hesitantly approach them. I felt like I was intruding on some personal moment, a lover's reunion. Even thinking of them being together made me skin crawl. I wanted Rose more than I had ever wanted anything, and selfishly I wanted her despite all the bad I'd done. I wanted to be with her forever, I wanted to love her for the rest of our lives, and that was the most selfish thing I could ever wish for after everything I'd done to hurt her.

If Adrian could make her truly happy then I'd want her to be with him. But I knew I couldn't give up on us and the history we shared. In my mind we were meant to be together, like two halves of one soul finally reunited. I stupidly pushed her away. I made a mistake. Now if she ended up with Adrian I had no one but myself to blame. Rose finally glanced up at me, a nervous smile on her face and what looked like guilt in her eyes as she glanced between Adrian and I.

"Rose," I nodded in greeting. There was no way I could hug her or kiss her as a greeting considering how we last parted. I also didn't know if Adrian and Rose were together now. I returned her hesitant smile.

"Dimitri," Her voice sounded uncertain and nervous, "Please, both of you should come in." She gave both of us a small smile.

**I have a pretty good idea how this story is going to unfold in the next few chapters, so keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! **


	18. Delivering Justice

**Author's note: Enjoy this next chapter! This story is fun to write! :D **

_Rose's POV_

"Thank you both for coming," I said as Adrian and Dimitri entered the room. I grimaced. I sounded way too formal and polite. I guess it was the nerves or something. This was definitely not a situation I had been looking forward to in any way. I just wished it would be over soon, "Do you have the information?" I felt like I was being awkward. My movements seemed awkward and robotic as I went and sat on the end of the bed.

Dimitri and Adrian sat side by side on the lounge, glancing uncomfortably at each other. It was almost funny enough to make me laugh but I kept on my Guardian's mask. Adrian instantly pulled out a file, passing it to me. I was praying there wouldn't be anything too terrifying in there. I didn't need to fear Andreev anymore then I already did.

I flipped open the file, pulling out the documents. There was so much in there, but I finally found one which answered my questions about his past. I read about the murder of his family. I regretted it as soon as I read the details because they were horrific. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how he could still live with all that knowledge in his mind. I felt tears welling in my eyes. This is definitely not what I expected. I never thought I'd pity him and understand him. _This is why he's a rogue, _I realized. He punishes other Dhampirs and Moroi's for crimes like this. Maybe he believes this will help him. Maybe he was just trying to help our kind.

"He hasn't been seen since he killed the people who murdered his family." Dimitri said in a soft voice, "I believe he is a rogue now, killing people who have done wrong, similar to the men who killed his family. I think he believes he's delivering justice."

"Maybe he is," I said softly, my voice sounded hearse due to unshed tears. I felt sorry for Andreev. He'd lost his entire life because of the cruel acts of a group of like-minded men. Who would ever want to harm a man and his family? I felt myself shiver. It was hard to comprehend that Moroi and Dhampirs could contain such a capacity for evil inside themselves. The Strigoi should be the only ones capable of such acts of violence.

I glanced up at Dimitri.

His dark brown eyes were so filled with concern and another emotion I didn't even want to begin to decipher. I could feel my heart rate begin to increase and I quickly glanced away, back at the papers I was holding. I couldn't focus on the words, but it was better than looking at either of them.

"He always had a good heart," Dimitri murmured, "I doubt he'd do anything truly wrong. He's a trained Guardian, and while he may be a rogue now I believe he doesn't mean you any harm."

"You know him?" I questioned, a little shocked. It was a very rare occurrence being able to get a glimpse into Dimitri's life, his past. He was s anti-social now it seemed impossible to think of him and Andreev every talking to each other.

"We graduated together, back in Russia." Dimitri shortly explained.

_Well that explains the accent, _I thought bitterly.

_Adrian's POV_

Watching Rose and Dimitri in the same room was eye-opening for me. It seemed like they had some soul deep connection which I could never understand, and that was blatantly obvious as soon as they looked at each other. I couldn't help the surge of jealousy I felt. Rose was the girl I loved, and I hated the thought that she could still have feelings for the moron who broke her heart in the first place.

I wished Rose could just love me. It would make life so much easier for everyone. She wouldn't be heartbroken right now if she did love me. I could never hurt her, especially not in all the ways _he_ had. The idea of them ever being together again filled me with apprehension. I didn't want her to get hurt again. She deserved happiness. Hell, _I_ deserved happiness.

"So what are we going to do about him?" I asked, breaking the weird tension the room had filled with. Dimitri and Rose both reluctantly pulled their gazes from each other and turned to look at me.

"Um," Rose shook her head, "I have no idea."

"We'll think of something," Dimitri's voice was filled with an unspoken promise.

Rose let out a deep breath and once again began to rifle through the numerous pages I'd been able to obtain. Birth certificates, marriage certificate, reports about the murder of his wife and child, and basically any financial or electronic record ever written about Andreev Demidov.

To me it looked like she was seeing but not comprehending any of the pages. She looked overwhelmed and slightly afraid. I didn't know what she was afraid of though. I doubted it was Andreev. She had always been so fearless in my eyes. She always seemed able to face any challenge without even flinching.

I'd always admired that about her.

I'd always just admired everything about her.

Rose seemed to be purposely not looking at either of us. I was aware about the awkwardness of the situation but we could never find a way to work together if things felt so uncomfortable. Dimitri looked lost in thought, but with him who could ever tell? He always wore his Guardian mask. It was hard to ever tell what he was thinking.

I bitterly noted that their auras seemed to brighten a little whenever they looked at each other. I felt like a third wheel, and that was definitely not a feeling I was well accustomed to. Most girls would throw themselves at my feet…maybe that's why I liked Rose so much. She was completely and utterly different. She was filled with strength and resolve. No matter what problems she faced I knew she'd always conquer them.

**Don't forget to review! :D **


	19. The Scars

**Author's note: IMPORTANT: I think soething screwed up while uploading the last chapter, so if you haven't read it then you shoul! Oh and Andreev's organization will be explained in more detail soon and you'll learn more about him!**

_Roses POV_

Sunlight streamed through the window, basking me in warmth. I'd slowly relaxed the more we all talked and strategized. We'd talked about multiple plans. I was beginning to understand more about Andreev and his motivations, but he was still a rogue, and had a whole group of rogues behind him.

"I think I have to go with him," I stated. I could instantly see that they were going to argue with me but I put up a hand to stop them, "He wants me to go, and I think I have to. I need to see what kind of organization this is, and I need to ensure that these groups of rogues aren't a danger to our society."

"I should go then," Dimitri answered, "Not you. I don't want you put in any kind of danger."

"I'm going," I replied, "Andreev wants me to and the rest of the rogues do as well, and I think Adrian should come with me. They're both spirit users and Andreev seemed well practiced. He could teach Adrian about his spirit abilities and help him understand them more."

Jealously flashed in Dimitri's eyes, "I can't let a Moroi go unprotected into a group of rogue Guardians." He sounded annoyed. I didn't want to offend him or upset him; this wasn't about him and me.

"You need to follow us," I ignored his statement, "In a car Andreev hasn't seen, and you should stay close by wherever he takes us. If we need you we'll call. Adrian and I both have a phone, so you should take one of ours. That way we'll always have a way to communicate with you."

"Just keep yours on silent," Dimitri muttered, sounding defeated, "If he hears me calling it won't end well."

"What if he refuses to take me?" Adrian questioned, looking intently focused on our plan, "What if he just wants you to go?"

"He has to take you, or he won't get me," I replied. I sounded so confident, although I definitely didn't feel it. I honestly had no idea what I'd do if Andreev refused to take Adrian as well. I guess we'd have to escape from him again. I didn't think they'd be any vines handy the next time we faced off. I guess all our hope was riding on this plan.

I kind of felt like a secret agent, a spy, placed into an organization to observe it from the inside. I had a feeling Andreev would show up soon. I took a deep breath as I attempted to calm my nerves. This was probably the worst idea ever, but it was the best we had. I knew if Andreev agreed to take Adrian everything would turn out okay.

"Go," I told Dimitri, "Find the nearest car rental place, or steal a car if necessary. But hurry. He'll be here soon." I could practically feel him closing the distance between us. It felt like vibrations in the air. He was a terrifying force, and I was worried now that I knew about his past because I was sure if it came down to it I wouldn't be able to hurt him. How could I hurt someone who had already been hurt so much?

What he'd been through…it was worse than any kind of nightmare I could imagine.

He'd live with the scars of that night forever.

_Andreev's POV_

I pulled up at the hotel and I was shocked to see Rose sitting outside with the Moroi boy, both with bags at their sides. It almost seemed like they were waiting for me to show up. I had no idea why Rose would be willingly sitting there…was it some kind of trap? I turned off the engine and climbed out of the car and I began to make my way over to them.

"Miss Hathaway," I nodded. I could feel my eyes narrow when she smiled in reply, "May I ask why you are waiting for me?" I couldn't keep my suspicion out of my voice, or my curiousness. Was she here to willingly leave with me?

"I'm coming with you, obviously," She smirked at my surprise, "Or did you expect me to put up a fight Mr Demidov?"

"Actually, yes," I replied, "I was definitely expecting a lot of resistance, and perhaps some more vines, and although I would have immensely enjoyed that I'm glad you've seen the light."

I turned my attention to the Moroi, "Adrian," I extended my hand, "I don't think we've formally met. I am Andreev Demidov." His eyes were striking. They reminded me so much of the fresh moss which coated the mountains back where the other Destroyers were, or rogues as Rose labeled them.

"Adrian Ivashkov," He returned my handshake with caution.

"I'm always happy to meet fellow spirit users." I smiled.

"We'll we're ready to go when you are," Rose gave me a sweet smile and proceeded to stand. Her words registered a second after she said them. _We're _ready. I opened my mouth to tell her there was no way in hell I was allowing a Moroi to come with us but she began to speak again, "He comes with us, or I don't go. It's simple."

She hadn't put up a fight. Would it really be so terrible to allow her to bring her Moroi with her? I let out a sigh, "Fine. Both of you hurry up and get in. We have a long trip ahead of us."

_Dimitri's POV_

I hated feeling so useless. I just had to watch as Rose got into a car with two men who I definitely didn't trust. Thankfully she climbed into the back seat, out of Andreev's view. Adrian climbed in the front. My former high school friend loaded their stuff in his boot and climbed into the driver's seat, sparing them both a glance and a smile.

As he started his engine so did I.

I knew it was essential that I followed them closely. I didn't want to lose Rose, or Adrian. Since they weren't in the protection of the court and inside the wards their life was now in my hands, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them.

I just hoped no Strigoi's would be lurking when the sun went down. We definitely didn't need to run into them.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW; and let me know what you think of the story so far! **


	20. I'm Sorry

**Author's note: The last few chapters have been shorter then I wanted, so hopefully the next few will be longer! Thank you all for the reviews! They're awesome! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

_Rose's POV_

Andreev hadn't been joking when he said we had a long trip ahead of us. I felt like we'd been driving for hours and despite Andreev's attempts to make the trip a happy one I just wanted to get out of the car. He turned the radio on to a station which had all the newest songs and he'd occasionally sing along. Adrian seemed to relax pretty quickly and soon they'd begun a discussion about spirit.

As interesting as it was I could only feign interest for so long before my eyes began to droop. I felt like I hadn't slept properly in days, which I hadn't. I'd been too busy running from everyone. It seemed crazy to think that just twenty four hours ago I was running from the man I was now calmly travelling in a car with. Life was definitely full of odd things.

And despite everything that had happened my traitorous mind kept drifting back to thoughts about Dimitri. I was remembering the road trip we went on once. It had ended pretty badly, finding an entire Moroi family and their Guardians dead, but while it had just been us it had been amazing.

Over time I caught rare glimpses of the true Dimitri, the one hidden behind the Guardian mask and duty. There was times when he wasn't _just_ death in a cowboy duster, but times when I saw the man behind the hero. I saw the sweet, loving and playful side of him that no one else seemed to know.

I wanted those moments back. Those moments I cherished. I missed his faint Russian accent whispering _Roza_ into my ear. I missed the days at the Academy when he'd teach me how to fight. I was only as good as he had made me. My entire future would have been entirely different if he had refused to help me back when Lissa and I were first brought back. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be a Guardian.

I jumped as the vibration of my phone startled me. I instantly made sure no one had seen me and quickly scooped out my phone. There was a text message from Dimitri. I was reluctant to open it. My mind seemed to go into overdrive imaging everything it could possibly say. Would it be about our current mission? Could he be declaring his undying love for me? I had no clue. My heart seemed to race faster in my chest as I stared down at the phone. I took a deep breath and pressed open.

It said only two words; I'm sorry.

I felt a lump form in my throat. Tears came unwelcomed to my eyes and I quickly turned so I was faced away from Adrian I didn't want him to see me crying. Even though he didn't specify what he was sorry for I knew instantly that he was talking about our encounter in the church. He'd told me his love for me had faded. When he said sorry did that mean he didn't mean it? Or maybe he was just sorry about how things had turned out.

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to believe he still loved me because I'd just get hurt all over again. I couldn't handle that. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. I didn't know why I let myself care so deeply about him still. He broke my heart. You'd think I would have just done what any other young female would do; move on. But I didn't think I could.

The love me and Dimitri had shared was special. The bond we formed was one which only happens once in a lifetime, and that's only if you're lucky enough to find it. I never wanted to let that go. But had he? Could he still be holding on to our love like I was? It seemed to be my safe rope. I was clinging to it desperately and I didn't want to let go because if I did I would fall into the bleak darkness which lay below.

I just needed to sleep and give my mind a brief escape from my thoughts. I couldn't think about Adrian and Dimitri anymore, and I definitely couldn't think of what lay ahead of me. I just wanted a brief escape from everything and everyone. As I drifted to sleep I sent out a silent pray that my dreams would be my own tonight.

_Lissa's POV_

I could feel it. The darkness, the craziness. It gripped my mind in its terrifying claws and squeezed until my thoughts became incoherent. The spirit inside of me could not be controlled; it could not be contained, no matter how much I wanted to pretend it could be. In the end, the spirit was like another entity and I just allowed it to share the same body as me. At times it felt like we were one, a kindred spirit…other times it felt like it had the power to rip me apart from the inside. Sometimes I think I'd let it, just to escape it.

It seemed to whisper in my head, unfinished sentences, and random words, just a bunch of nonsense which doesn't even make sense. To drown out the voices I had to drown out everything else. It's only momentary release. The madness, the spirit, it always comes back.

Sometimes I'd look at Adrian and wonder how he coped with the enormity of this curse that was thrust upon us, but in the end I know this is also like a gift. Despite the negative side there is also good. I can heal, I can compel better than anyone I know…I just hoped there was a way for me to safely learn more, and find a way to control the spirit, instead of it controlling me.

I hated to admit it…but I feared my abilities.

I feared what I couldn't understand.

I feared myself.

The darkness took over my mind. I needed Rose. I wished she had never left. She was the only one who could help me. She had always been the only one who could help me. I was lost without her. I had no one left. Nobody cared anymore.

Christian's faced flashed through my mind, causing tears to stream through my face. He blamed me. He always blamed me. Everything was my fault according to him. I loved him so much and he didn't even seem to care about me anymore. He hated that I'd aided Dimitri's escape. I hated myself for it too. I needed Rose.

I remembered the feeling, the power, the rush I used to get by cutting. It let the darkness escape. It made me feel better. I took a deep breath and grabbed a razor. I had to let the darkness out; otherwise it would eat me alive. It made my head feel clouded and confused.

Suddenly the door burst open, and I dropped the razor, watching it bounce under the bead. I swiped the tears out of my eyes so I could see.

Two Guardians stood in my doorway, "Vasilisa Dragomir," one of them said. I felt my face fall, "Under the orders of Queen Tatiana and the royal Moroi Court you are under arrest for suspicion of aiding a fugitive's escape by means of compulsion."

The darkness seemed to subside to give way to my fear.

**Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	21. Prison Is No Place For a Princess

**Author's note: I just killed a gigantic moth which was frantically flying all over my room… which means I can celebrate by writing this chapter! Yaaaay… and I'll also be able to sleep tonight knowing I'm not going to get eaten by a huge, hungry moth… :D Enjoy and review!**

_Rose's POV_

"We're here," Andreev announced. I glanced out the window and looked around. I felt my face fall a little. I was definitely confused. I glanced at Adrian and his expression matched my own.

"There's nothing here but woods?" I exclaimed. I wasn't sure if he was just joking, or if the secret headquarters of the rogues were just in the woods. I had no idea. I just hoped he hadn't driven us all the way out here to kill us. I doubted it, but still, it could be a possibility. On top of the Demidov mystery the bond between Lissa and I had been going frantic for the past few hours. I couldn't check in yet though so I actively had to force myself to stay out of her head.

"We have to hike from here," Andreev chuckled, "It's only an hour away."

"Oh," Adrian and I both shared a relieved glance. I climbed out of the car and began to stretch. My muscles felt tight and sore after spending so many hours in a car. I was glad we'd be walking from here. At least my muscles would have a chance to warm up.

I patted my pocket to ensure the phone was still there and then checked to make sure the stake was too. _Good_, I was ready to hike. Andreev took the lead, wearing a backpack. Adrian and I reluctantly removed our own bags from the boot and began to follow Andreev into god only knows what. I didn't enjoy not knowing exactly what I was walking into.

"There's wards covering this whole area," Andreev stated, "And we've installed surveillance cameras all over the place to ensure we see a threat coming long before it arrives. That means we can also see if people try to leave." He gave us both a pointed look. Did he really think we'd come all this way just to try to escape all by ourselves? I wondered if he knew Dimitri was following us. I quickly snuck out the phone and I walked slower so I was behind Adrian and out of Andreev's sight, just in case he looked back.

I quickly texted Dimitri to let him know not to follow us into the woods, because of the surveillance, I couldn't risk the rogues finding him. I doubted they would be too lenient with a Guardian trespassing on their rogue territory. I could only _try_ to imagine the severity of his punishment. I knew Dimitri would hate being an hour away from us, but he'd be in more danger if he was in the woods.

I slipped the phone back in my pocket and caught up to Adrian's side. He glanced down at my worried look and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," Adrian whispered, "He doesn't seem like an axe wielding murderer. Chances are we're safe." I let out a small laugh. Adrian could always find a way to lighten the mood.

"I _can_ hear you, you know," Andreev glanced back at us, amusement in his eyes. He seemed to like Adrian which I took as a good thing. Adrian could always use more Spirit user friends. I knew Andreev would be able to help him learn more about himself and his powers, which meant he could also help Lissa. The bond felt like an ocean current, trying to drag me out to sea. I took a deep breath and tried not to get sucked under.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked, alarm in his voice. Andreev instantly stopped walking and turned to face us, regarding me with concern.

"Nothing," I replied. I didn't sound very convincing. I felt dizzy, like I was going to faint. The bond was pulling so strongly on my mind that it felt like it would just rip out. I took another deep breath, trying to get the pounding to stop.

"You look really pale," Andreev stated, his voice filled with concern and worry.

"Rose," Adrian's voice sounded like he was almost panicking, "You look like you're going to faint. What's wrong?"

Suddenly I felt it, everything. I felt Lissa's utter sadness, and her complete fear. It filled her so much that her fear was now forcing its way through the bond and into me. Both Adrian and Andreev seemed to stare wide-eyed at me. _Duh, _I thought through the fear, _they can see auras. _They could probably see my auras quick transformation.

"Is it Lissa?" Adrian asked. I could only nod in response. "Go," He said, "Do what you need to do."

Andreev watched in confusion as I nodded again, and finally I let myself be pulled through the bond and into Lissa's mind. I was terrified of what I might find when I got there.

"You understand then," A lady in a charcoal suit questioned, "You know what you're being accused of?"

"Yes, I understand." Lissa replied. I could barely see through her tears, but I noted that she was in a small room with nothing but a table in the middle. Her arms were folded in his lap and I noticed that she was pinching the skin underneath her long sleeved shirt.

I instantly knew that she had been arrested and my own fear began to fill me. She'd been caught. I felt sick to my stomach. Why on earth would she risk both her life and Dimitri's just to drag me back to the court? I would have returned eventually, after I cooled off and had some time away from Dimitri.

"And how would you like to plea when you go to trial?" The lady, Miss Peterson, questioned. I guessed this was Lissa's lawyer. She seemed…young and inexperienced. I didn't want my best friends future to be up to this girl to save.

"Guilty." Lissa whispered, not glancing up at the women.

"Compulsion is a grave offence, you do understand that?" Peterson asked, raising one eyebrow at Lissa. She seemed like a condescending bitch. I instantly hated her.

"Yes I understand," I could feel Lissa was annoyed, but she didn't show it.

"Here's my card, for later," Peterson smiled, and slid a small rectangular card across the table. Lissa glanced down at it and let out a small sigh. I repeated the number over and over in my head and pulled out of Lissa's mind.

Suddenly I was once again standing in the woods with Adrian and Andreev staring at me intently. Adrian looked concerned, while Andreev looked a mixture of concerned and intrigued. They both went to talk but I held up a hand to stop them.

I pulled out the phone and quickly dialed in the number, hoping I got it right. I could just imagine miss hoity-toity excusing herself in some condescending way to answer an oh-so-important phone call.

"Hello, this is Miss Peterson, how may I help you," Her voice sounded even more stuck-up over the phone.

"Could you please put Vasilisa Dragomir on the phone," I replied, "This is an urgent phone call."

"I'm sorry," She replied, "Princess Vasilisa is not allowed to receive calls. Who is this anyway?"

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm her Guardian, so put her on now." I could hear the annoyance and anger in my voice, but it seemed she couldn't.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" She said with a little awe in her voice, "I hear you left the court not too long ago. I believe that means you've already failed in your duty to protect the Princess, no need to try and rectify the situation now." I let out a groan. I could hear a muttered conversation occurring between Peterson and Lissa.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa's voice exclaim through the phone a second later.

"Lissa," I replied, "How did you get her to let you talk to me?" I asked. I figured I already knew the answer, but I found myself asking anyway.

"I compelled her," She sounded scared but hopeful, "Rose I'm so sorry." I could practically hear the tears in her voice. I didn't want to discuss this now. It seemed like an extreme waste of time.

"We can talk about all that later," I replied with a sigh, "We need to find a way to fix the damage you did by helping Dimitri escape. And you need a new lawyer because that chick is a bitch. I'll find a way to contact Christian; he can be sort of like a go between so Adrian and I can help you."

"Oh, Rose!" I could hear her crying, "He hates me. I doubt he'd do anything to help me after everything that's happened."

"He loves you, and he'll help you," I reassured, "And I'm sure I can persuade him if he wants to do otherwise. I promise Lissa, I'll help you through this. Don't give up."

I hung up and Adrian was instantly at my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panicked now, "What happened to Lissa?"

"She's been arrested for using compulsion on Dhampirs in order for Dimitri to escape prison." I replied. I could hear the worry in my voice. I couldn't believe Lissa and Dimitri would think they could get away with that! And if Dimitri had wanted to escape prison so badly in order to rescue me and whisk me away to the court he shouldn't have involved Lissa in his escape plan. But Lissa shouldn't have persuaded him to find me.

I just knew we had to help her, otherwise she'd be imprisoned.

Prison is no place for a princess.

**Karma is a bitch… I wrote at the beginning of this chapter that I killed a gigantic moth… so after that was dead I peacefully started to write this chapter.. and then I hear this sound…and for a second I thought the moth was back.. but NO.. there was a GIGANTIC COCKAROACH! And I have no idea if I was successful in killing it as it ran under my bed. I shall sleep in fear tonight! **

**REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. Worst Job Offer Ever

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! :D If I'd thought ahead I would have made this chapter romantic or something; but oh well! Read, review and ENJOY! **

_Rose's POV_

After filling Adrian in on Lissa's situation we began to continue our hike. Thankfully Andreev remained quiet. He looked like he was deep in thought and every so often he'd glance at me, his glass-like eyes filled with questions. I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he wanted to know what the hell just happened.

I had no idea how far his spirit knowledge spread, but I had a feeling he had no idea about people like me. He had no idea I was Shadow-kissed. Maybe he was also wondering about my aura. I could practically feel Lissa's fear overtake mine, and that definitely would have changed my aura. I hated the fact that spirit users could see it. It seemed unfair, like I was an open book to them. Sure, they couldn't read my mind but they knew exactly what emotions I was feeling.

Adrian and I followed closely behind him as he weaved his way through the woods. I had no idea how he could remember his way through a forest so thick. Maybe he'd just learnt the way after travelling here so many times. Or maybe they'd left things behind to find their way back, like bread crumbs. We walked and walked and walked…and then walked some more, through trees, up and down hills and finally Andreev stopped and turned to us, a smile on his face.

"We're here!" He declared with amusement in his eyes.

Adrian and I shared a skeptic glance, "There's nothing here but woods?" I said for the second time today. I tried to understand why he would do this. Why would he walk us through the woods for hours only to arrive at our destination to find _nothing_? All I could see was trees.

Andreev frowned at us, "You guys have no imagination whatsoever." He walked over to a thick tree and cracked opened a door-sized chunk of bark. Adrian and I watched with confused expressions on our faces. We both walked closer to look and I was shocked to see an elevator. _There was an elevator in a tree?! _

"This elevator either goes down to the headquarters, or it goes up to the apartments where we all stay." Andreev informed us as the elevator doors slid open. It looked like a regular elevator which any tall building would have. It even had lights and soft music playing. I shook my head in amazement.

I glanced up before stepping inside, and I realized there was what looked like bridges, connected together to form pathways, and of course there were rooms up there. I could faintly make out a door through the trees. I had definitely not expected _this_. We all stepped into the elevator and Andreev pressed a floor number.

There was one floor going up, the ground floor which was the woods, and then four more below us. I couldn't believe they were underground. I'd expected to find buildings out here. I was staring around the elevator in amazement and Adrian's face mirrored mine. While standing in the elevator it was hard to believe the woods were just outside.

The elevator began its short decent and soon the doors re-opened. Andreev directed us out and I was once again surprised. It looked like we were in an office building. The floor was carpeted and was a faded purple and the walls were painted a creamy colour. Paintings of random things like fruit bowls and sunsets were placed on the walls and there were even potted plants.

We walked down a hallway and were met by a woman who was wearing jeans and a violet button down top; she had on a black beaded necklace and a dazzling smile. Her hair was a pale brown. Her pale skin and slim figure informed me that she was Moroi. She seemed to be overly enthused that we were there, but I was glad to see that she seemed genuinely happy to see us.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," She grinned, "It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Tori Price, and I'm the head of our organization! We're so glad to have you here!"

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled back, "This is my friend, Adrian Ivashkov."

Her eyes widened for a second then she glanced to him, "it's also nice too meet you. Um, does anyone know you're here, like any family members?"

Adrian's brows furrowed for a second but he shook his head, "No, they don't."

"Good," She regained a cheerful smile, "Let's just not inform them of your whereabouts."

Andreev rolled his eyes at our questioning glances, "You'll find out everything you need to know soon enough. Just be patient."

Tori began to talk, "Now, we have your rooms set up in our guest quarters, and we'll show you them soon, but for now I think it's best we fill you in on our organization. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

"How about we go to one of the meeting rooms," Andreev suggested, "That way we'll have privacy."

Tori quickly agreed and Adrian and I began to follow them once again.

As we walked further into the building we began to see more people. There were Moroi's and Dhampirs everywhere, and I was surprised to see a few humans at work. I had no idea what kind of organization this was, but I didn't see how any of these people could have a normal life working in the middle of the woods. It seemed absurd.

Andreev's words suddenly popped into my head, _we want you. _Oh great.

That was probably the worst job offer ever.

_Lissa's POV_

I sat in my cell and just waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for but just sitting there not waiting or doing anything seemed too sad to contemplate. So I waited. I had been bored instantly the second they threw me in here. I was supposed to be royalty to these people, yet they were treating me just like everyone else. I cringe to think of my parents and brother watching over me now. They'd be so disappointed.

At least Rose had called. It was surprising that she had but I was so grateful. She wanted to help me, even after everything I had done. I could never thank her enough for that. She was truly my best friend. She was my sister. We were bonded in ways many people couldn't even imagine. She literally had a link to my mind.

I just wished it worked both ways, because I'd give anything to be able to escape from this prison and be anywhere in the world. I just wanted to be able to close my eyes and be somewhere completely different, but unluckily for me Rose was the only person with that advantage. I was just stuck in my own head.

I took a deep breath, and sat up. I couldn't even pace. I could just sit here, wallowing in my own grief. I briefly considered compelling the guards to let me out, but that wouldn't end well. I knew using my abilities was wrong, I'd been taught that since we were little. We were all taught that. Maybe if I showed regret they'd make all this easier on me.

"Lissa," I spun around to face the bars, and the achingly familiar voice.

"Christian," I stood and walked over to him, gripping the bars between my hands. The bars pressed against my face as I tried to get closer to him. I could feel tears running down my face. He placed his hands over mine and kissed away my tears.

"I'm here now," He whispered, "I'll always be here."

**Review please! :D I love hearing what you guys think about the chapters!**


	23. The Destroyers

**Author's note: I just love all of your reviews so much, so I made this chapter double the length they usually are! Hopefully all chapters will be this long or a little shorter! Enjoy! :D**

_Rose's POV_

As Adrian and I sat down Tori provided a piece of paper to each of us. I quickly scanned it; it was a confidentiality agreement. I guess whatever they had to tell us wasn't allowed to be shared with anyone else. It made me reluctant to agree as I didn't want to be bound by a contract, especially if the rogues weren't just trying to protect our society. Still, I had to sign it if they were going to tell us anything.

Andreev provided us both with a pen, sitting and watching us with an anxious expression on his face. He was worried that we wouldn't sign it. What would happen if we didn't? Would they let us go? I really wasn't sure. Would they really be willing to keep us here against our will until we agreed to sign it?

"You both have to sign," Andreev looked worried, "And then we'll tell you about our entire organization and the people involved with it."

I took a deep breath; if I signed this there was no going back. I'd have to take action whether this organization was evil or not. If they were, then it was up to me to stop them, and if they weren't evil…well I didn't exactly know what I'd do then. I couldn't join them though. I'd vowed to be a Guardian and protect the Moroi race from Strigoi. That was what I had to do, and more importantly that's what I _wanted_ to do.

I picked up the pen reluctantly, and I noticed Adrian was already signing his document. I quickly did the same. I had to hear whatever they had to say, and if I didn't agree with their purpose then I'd have to be willing to break a legally binding contract. What's the worst that could possibly happen? How would they even punish someone when they were rogues?

Andreev grabbed both sheets of paper and slid them inside a yellow folder which was sitting on the table. I glanced around the room. It was bare, besides the table and chairs which were arranged in the middle. The light gave the room a pale yellow glow and the carpet was a deep red. The walls were a creamy colour just like the walls outside. There was a simple wooden door which Andreev quickly locked. I wasn't sure if it was to prevent people walking in or if it was locked so we couldn't escape.

Tori cleared her throat, "As you have probably already noticed our employees are Dhampir, Moroi and Humans. Now this provides us with a greater range of resources. We have numerous locations around the world which we work from. Our main headquarters are here, London, Russia, Canada and Australia. The Dhampirs involved in this organization, such as Andreev, are referred to as Destroyers, as their main purpose is to destroy and eliminate threats for our kind. The Moroi are in contact with the people who run the organization, and they are the ones who collect, sort and send assignments out. Each Dhampir is sent a copy of their assignment, and are kept up to date on their colleagues missions. The Human's here help to cover the existence of our organization, and use their resources to disguise us as things such as charity organizations, and they are also responsible for filing all mission statements, and keeping all files sorted appropriately."

"So they've been informed of our existence?" To my own ears my voice sounded horrified. We were supposed to remain invisible to humans, which pretty much meant they weren't supposed to know about us. It seemed absolutely ridiculous that the rogues would reveal our secret to regular humans. Alchemists were understandable, they helped us immensely, but I didn't see how hiring humans to deal with paperwork would be helpful to us.

"They are bound by magic to keep that secret," Andreev reassured, "They couldn't reveal us to the rest of the world even if they wanted to." I felt myself slightly relax. It was a lot to take in.

"Anyway," Tori continued, "We are given certain targets; people who have committed crimes which cannot be proven in the proper manner, so we are granted permission to take the law into our own hands and deal out justice where our law cannot."

"Who is in charge of all this?" I waved my hand around, gesturing to the area around us, "Surely you get your orders from someone." I was getting the feeling that someone from our society, someone with a considerable amount of power, was responsible for the formation of the organization. I'd signed their paper so I wanted to know who was behind it all.

Tori and Andreev both glanced at Adrian, "The Queen herself formed the organization, in order to protect the Moroi society from threats from their own kind. Not everyone agrees that Moroi have the right to be protected. Not all aspiring Guardians believe that, and they sometimes take matters into their own hands in order to inflict damage on the society which controls their existence. Many Dhampirs desire freedom. They don't want to be Guardians or blood whores, and they have no interest in helping the Moroi society."

I was shocked to think that any Dhampir could value Moroi life so little. Sure, I could see why they wouldn't want to dedicate their entire life to protect them, but I didn't see how anyone would want to willingly harm them. I barely listened to the rest of what Tori were saying, but I caught the drift of it. They were all hired by the Queen and other royal Moroi's. It was a lot to take in, but after everything I'd learnt about Andreev I didn't believe they posed a threat to any Moroi or Dhampir; the innocent ones anyway.

Everything which happened after that seemed to blur together until Andreev was giving Adrian and I a tour of the tree-house apartments. Even I had to admit…it was pretty awesome. I vaguely remembered making a comment about Andreev being like Tarzan once, and this just seemed to amplify that thought. He lived in a bloody tree house for god sake! I could imagine him swinging from vines too.

He directed Adrian to a room and as Andreev and I continued walking, leaving Adrian to rest I turned to see Adrian staring at us with an annoyed look on his face. I gave him a questioning glance and he just shook his head, looking jealous and angry. He disappeared into his room without another word.

I caught up with Andreev, still feeling confused. I had no idea what was wrong with Adrian, but I was going to find out after Andreev finished showing me to my room. I glanced around me and was surprised at how tranquil everything here was. Leaves acted as a way to camouflage the apartments, and the bridges were hard to see from below. We reached my room soon after, it had a '45' written on it in gold numbers.

"Here's your key," Andreev smiled at me, handing me a small golden key with the room number on it, "I do believe it has a great view of the mountains."

"Thank you," I replied, "It's beautiful out here." I couldn't help but be amazed that this private, small society existed out in the middle of nowhere. It seemed so odd that hundreds of people were working beneath me at this very moment. I could just imagine Tori and all the other Moroi, Dhampirs and Humans working like busy bees while I was taking a stroll in the tree tops.

"I know," He smiled, glancing up at the tree tops which acted as a canopy above us, "It's one of the reasons I love working here so much. It's my home. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

I smiled back at him. I could see why he'd enjoy working and living here, but I still couldn't picture myself killing Dhampirs or Moroi's. It just seemed wrong no matter what they'd done. They should just be imprisoned. Surely if they could arrange a secret organization without anyone finding out they could lock up any Moroi or Dhampir they wanted, even if they didn't have all the required evidence they needed.

"You should think about joining us," Andreev said softly, "I know how you probably feel about all this, but at least give it a chance. Just see what we do, and how we do it, and maybe you'll see this organization is good for our society, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"I'll think about it," I said sincerely. If I gave it a chance…well who knows what would happen. It's not like I had anywhere else I needed or wanted to be, and if this organization was run by the Queen then maybe I could get Lissa help from here.

"Good," He let out a breath, "I'm glad." He lent closer to me and pressed his lips against my cheek. I held my breath. It was unexpected. I felt…butterflies. It was weird.

He pulled away and gave me a small smile before walking away. Everyone was acting weird today. That reminded me; I had to go see Adrian about his weird behavior when Andreev was showing me to my room. Was he seriously jealous of Andreev? I barely knew the guy and it was crazy for Adrian to be angry or annoyed at me for anything involving Andreev.

I let out a sigh and walked to Adrian's room, knocking quickly on his door.

When he opened it I was surprised to see he still looked angry.

"Hey," I said cautiously, I didn't want to argue with Adrian, but he definitely was annoyed at me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know why.

"What do you want?" He asked crisply. He looked like he was slightly glaring at me, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to just leave him alone, but I didn't know what I'd done to warrant such hostile behavior from him. I didn't know what his problem was, but I was annoyed at how he was acting.

"What's wrong?" I tried to make my voice sound concerned instead of annoyed. I was concerned after all. I valued his friendship more than anything, and I clearly did something which really pissed him off. I just had no idea what that was. I felt like I was walking on egg shells whenever I was around Adrian or Dimitri. They both seemed so easily offended whenever I interacted with other men. They needed to grow up.

"Does it feel good?" Adrian asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Does what feel good?" I asked defensively. I had a feeling I knew where this was going and I didn't like it at all.

"You're already stringing on two guys, why add another one to the list?" His voice sounded hurt but was filled with venom at the same time. I felt as if he'd slapped me. I wasn't stringing anyone along. I'd be very clear that I didn't want a relationship with him, and Dimitri was the one who didn't want me. If Andreev was showing any interest in me it had nothing to do with Adrian or Dimitri.

"I'm not stringing anyone along," I replied, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice, "I told you I didn't want a relationship with you, and Dimitri was the one who didn't want to be with me, and as for Andreev, I've only known the guy for five seconds."

"I see the way he looks at you," He shook his head, still annoyed, "And if you deny seeing that too then you're a liar. You know exactly what effect you have on Andreev, and on Dimitri and me, yet you don't care. As long as you're happy then you don't even consider how anyone else feels."

"That's not true," I felt tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"Yes it is," he replied, "And I'm sick of it."

I took a step back, "Well I won't bother you anymore." I turned and walked away before he could see my tears start to fall. As I entered my room I noticed moonlight was beginning to stream through the window. I closed the curtains and ensured the door was locked before I curled up in the small bed. I couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore.

If Adrian seriously thought I was happy then he was delusional.

_Dimitri's POV_

I was worried about Rose and Adrian too of course. I lay in my hotel room staring at the ceiling. I needed to catch up on my sleep. I felt tired and restless. I needed to know Rose was safe. But I didn't want to ring her. She never replied to my text message. I assumed she was just busy.

I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me. I slept peacefully for hours, but then a dream began to unfold.

I was standing in front of Adrian.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing that left my mouth. He looked upset and angry. I instantly assumed something bad had happened. _Please, please, let Rose be safe, _was my only thought.

"Andreev," Adrian's voice was filled with anger, "He has feelings for Rose. I can guarantee he'll try to win her over with his dazzling looks and his secluded society. He'll offer her everything she wants. Everything I want to give her that she doesn't want; everything you could give her, but won't." His eyes were blazing with fury.

I felt anger starting to build inside myself too. I didn't want Andreev anywhere near Rose. I didn't want Rose with anyone else, ever.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Adrian. I didn't see what I could do. Rose would do whatever she wanted and I couldn't stop her. I'm the one who broke her heart and refused to even see her anymore. I was the one who had caused her pain. How was I supposed to demand that she stop seeing other men.

"Get here," Adrian said through clenched teeth, "Get her out, and keep her far away from Andreev."

The dream dissipated, and I sat in bed, sunlight beginning to shine through the window. My body was filled with so much anger; my blood felt like it was boiling.

_I was going to get my Roza back._

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	24. Death in a Cowboy Duster

**Author's note: I would have updated sooner but I'm a tad addicted to reading The Indigo Spell at the moment! So enjoy this chapter! And I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter! :D**

_Rose's POV_

In the morning Andreev collected me from my room and we took the elevator back down the headquarters. He was giving me a tour of the different levels. The different floors were filled with food and entertainment. I was surprised to find that they even had a cinema and a few shops. I guess this really was a tiny society in the middle of nowhere.

The levels closer to the top were filled with offices. As Andreev showed me around I was amazed at how easily it would be to get lost. There were a lot of professional looking people and Andreev informed me that there were legal departments and even human resources. This helped me realize what a large organization this place really was.

When we finally went to the level we had been at for the debriefing yesterday we stepped out of the elevator, and instantly we could tell that something was wrong. People looked frantic, not calm like the lower levels. Andreev gripped my arm and pulled me through the winding hallways of the offices until we entered a large room with huge computer screens attached to the walls. I instantly identified it as the security room where all the surveillance was. People stood around looked worried, others rushed around to deliver messages.

"What's happening?" Andreev asked the first person who rushed by in a hurry.

A nerdy looking human glanced at Andreev. It was clear the kid was intimidated and he looked completely frightened. He was scrawny, and I could see the terror in his green eyes, "The wards," He gulped, "They've been breached."

"Breached?" I asked in alarm. It didn't sound good. I guess this place wasn't as excluded as I'd thought.

That's when I glanced up at the screens and felt my face pale.

Andreev glanced at my shocked expression.

"Dimitri," I muttered.

I felt the world fall away from beneath my feet, but I managed to remain standing.

I didn't know why he was here, but he looked deadly. Completely deadly. I was shocked to realize that the image of him on the screen reminded me so much of the Strigoi Dimitri I'd faced off with. There he was, storming through the woods like death in a cowboy duster…and he was coming for me.

As soon as I saw Dimitri's face on the screen I ran. Surprisingly I remembered my way to the elevator. It seemed like it took forever for the elevator to arrive, although I knew it had been merely seconds. I could feel my heart racing. As I stepped into the elevator and hit the ground button Andreev entered and stood next to me. He radiated a calmness which had to be faked; then again, he didn't know what Dimitri was capable of; I did.

His hand briefly touched mine and I met his gaze, "It's going to be okay," He reassured.

I took a deep breath and managed a weak smile in return. How would everything be okay? The man I loved, the man who had broken my heart, was coming here, and I didn't have any idea why. I also didn't have any idea why he would possibly look so mad. What was with guys? First Adrian and now Dimitri; they were acting crazy and irrational, and they were doing all that because of their jealously. I didn't understand men.

I suddenly realized that Andreev could see how frightened I was. He could see how heartbroken I was as well. I was beginning to hate spirit users. He'd think that I was afraid of Dimitri; but in reality I was scared of the Strigoi he once was. The image from the screen seemed to flash in my mind. He was terrifying.

As soon as the elevator doors opened I rushed out and began to jog through the woods. Somehow I knew where Dimitri was. It was unsettling to be so connected with a person who claimed they didn't want you anymore. I felt like I couldn't get air into my lungs. I slowed. When I glanced behind me I realized Andreev had disappeared. I guess he wanted me to have the illusion of privacy while I dealt with Dimitri. I was grateful for that, because I knew he'd be there if something went wrong.

As I glanced into the woods I realized I could see Dimitri walking in the distanced. He was heading straight towards me. I tried to reel in my fear. I had to deal with Dimitri, and I couldn't let my irrational fear get in the way. It was crazy to fear the man I loved just because of the monster he used to be. He was back to his normal self now.

When he was closer I was shocked to see how angry he truly looked. It practically looked like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. His eyes were filled with a blazing fire, and I could practically feel the heat radiating off him, even though he was still far away. What was with the men in my life? First Adrian and now-_Adrian! _I almost let out a groan; Adrian had contacted Dimitri and shared his insane ideas with him. It annoyed me that they would just jump to conclusions.

"Where is he?" He growled once he was close enough for me to hear. I knew he was referring to Andreev.

"Dimitri," I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice, but even I could hear the tremble beneath my words, "Just calm down and talk to me." I could see that I was fighting a lost battle. Dimitri was filled with a rage I had never seen before. I was so used to him always being composed with his Guardian mask in place.

He never portrayed his emotions, but now they were all displayed on his face. Anger, regret, guilt, sadness; but despite all of that he was filled with a fury which I knew I couldn't get rid of. I was actually scared, not for me though, for Dimitri; and also for Andreev. Dimitri looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Just tell me where he is," He said through clenched teeth.

I didn't know why I felt afraid. I'd seen Dimitri at his absolute worst, while he was a Strigoi, and I'd fought with him. Now with the absence of adrenaline I felt terrified. I felt like the Dimitri I was looking at was more like the monster he used to be, not the man he once was. It startled me to realize that. Would he forever be altered to this degree because of his time as a Strigoi?

"No," I shook my head, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself…it worked slightly, "You're going to calm down and talk to me about whatever it is, and we'll have a rational conversation about it."

He let out a deep growl and struck a nearby tree with his fist. I felt myself wince.

Suddenly Andreev was at my side. I hadn't even heard him approach.

Dimitri's face became filled with even more fury at the site of Andreev by my side. I was trying hard to remain clam but I could see this wasn't going to end well. As Dimitri glared at Andreev I realized why he'd frightened me so much before, the pupils around his eyes were beginning to glow red.

I took a step backwards.

_Christian's POV_

I held Lissa's pale hand through the bars in her cell. The Guardians who were in charge of security in the prison didn't mind me staying with her. It's not like she killed anyone, she just used her magic on other Dhampirs. I'd been with Lissa for hours. I listened to her weep, apologies, beg for forgiveness, declare her love, and now she was leaning against the bars, losing herself to sleep.

I glanced at her face. She always looked so angelic with her pale blonde hair and green eyes. She looked innocent and carefree. I'd always loved that about her. I just wished she didn't have to deal with her spirit abilities. I could see the toll it took on both her emotional and physical health.

As I gazed down at her I knew I'd do anything to keep her safe and to prevent her from experiencing any more pain then she had to. I felt like I had to protect her from the world; I wanted to protect her. I just wished everyone hadn't just left. I needed Adrian and Rose to help Lissa through this time. Her trial was soon. I didn't know what the outcome would be.

I'd been so angry with Lissa lately, but I couldn't let that show anymore. She was in prison. How could I hold onto my anger when she had no one else here to help her? I knew I'd be there for her no matter what. I just didn't know if I could be _with_ her anymore.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

And to obsessed53's review:

_**This would be a great time in the story to bring in Abe and his**_ _**contacts**_ – **Abe will be coming into the story soon! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. When He Wakes

**Author's note: MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT'S EXPLODING WITH EXCITMENT! I just finished The Indigo Spell which is amaaaaazing! And now I can't wait for the next installment in the Bloodlines series! :D So enjoy this chapter! And I LOVEEEEE all the reviews I've been getting! You guys are truely amazing!**

_Rose's POV_

Usually in moments such as this people always describe things happening in slow motion, and they can remember every precise detail due to adrenaline, but in this case that wasn't true. Everything seemed to pass in a blur. I remembered Dimitri's red-ringed eyes as he lunged at Andreev. I remembered preparing myself to help Andreev. I remembered Andreev diving to the ground, and then I heard gunfire.

Everything went in slow motion after that.

Three shots were fired.

I covered my ears to block out the sound.

I felt myself scream as Dimitri fell to the ground.

And then suddenly I was at his side.

His eyes locked on mine and I watched as the red slowly faded away. He gave me a small smile, and I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Tranquillizers," He whispered. I could almost feel his laugh. My tears instantly stopped as I found a dart lodged into the side of his stomach. Not bullets, darts. I breathed a sigh of relief. Two more were lodged in him, one in his leg and the other on his hip.

He gathered my hand in his and squeezed it.

Looking into his eyes, I could see that all his anger was completely gone. I guess the drugs were helping a lot. I was still trying to calm myself down. I had believed they'd shot him. Of course they wouldn't though! Maybe they weren't as bad as I had thought.

I held his hand tightly, like I was gripping on for my life.

His eyes never left mine, although they eventually started to droop. The drugs were knocking him out.

"I lied." He whispered as he felt into unconsciousness.

His words floated through my head again, _love fades, mine has. _He lied. I felt a small smile tug on my lips.

_Andreev's POV_

I waited until the Guardian, Dimitri, was unconscious before approaching Rose. I could see she didn't want to be disturbed, especially when he was awake. I knew I needed to talk to Rose. No one else could have seen his eyes, everyone, besides Rose and I, were too far away, but I'd only ever seen eyes like that on Strigoi. Rose seemed so terrified when she saw them, and I didn't think that was a coincidence.

I walked over to her and knelt by her side, "He'll wake up in a few hours."

She nodded, "Where are you going to take him?"

I waved over the medics. They were carrying a stretcher to make it easier to transport him.

"We need to take him to the security building. There are rooms there which act as cells." I replied. The rooms were simple and small, with a bed and a toilet, and with one wall entirely made of thick, unbreakable glass. That way we could see what prisoners were doing.

"Okay," She took a deep breath, "Can I go with him?"

It would be against our protocol to let her inside a cell. Those were reserved for trespassers and people who could be a threat to us. He could have discovered us and revealed the existence of a secret organization. I had to make sure he didn't leave until he'd signed the appropriate documentation. After that he'd be bound by law.

"When he wakes up, I'll let you in to talk to him," I sighed. Tori and the Guards would kill me for agreeing, but I couldn't say no. They clearly needed to talk, and I couldn't stand in the way of that.

The medics began to carry Dimitri away. Rose slowly stood.

"Do you remember him?" She asked.

My face portrayed my confusion.

"Dimitri Belikov," She said, "You went to school together."

I felt my brows furrow in confusion. I remembered the name, but the man I saw definitely didn't resemble the boy I had known from the Academy.

I felt myself begin to laugh and Rose glanced at me in confusion. She had a small smile on her face.

"Little Dimmy looks all grown up," I grinned.

Lissa's POV

Christian was gone when I woke up. He left a note behind explaining his absence, although I didn't expect him to stay with me forever. I knew he needed to eat, shower and feed. For most of the morning I just laid on the uncomfortable prison bed and thought. Nothing specific, just random thoughts; it helped to distract me from the situation I was in.

I knew my trial was coming up, but I didn't know exactly when it was going to be. I'd lost track of my days after being in here. I barely even knew what time of day it was, and if it wasn't for the guards and Christian I'd lose track of the outside world all together.

One guard was always nice and he gave me a newspaper each day so I could catch up on things. I hated seeing articles about myself though. They made me feel ashamed. Most of them labeled me as a privileged Royal who didn't think of the consequences of my actions. Many believed I'd aided Dimitri's escape because my sheltered upbringing had led me to believe that I was incapable of being punished. I believed my trial and sentence would be increased due to the societal belief that Royal Moroi's would protect the other Royals, and therefore would not punish them fairly.

I didn't even want to think how severe the punishment would be for helping a criminal escape. They'd labeled Dimitri as an extremely high risk to our society. They believed he was in the process of being re-awakened. I thought their theory was crazy. I'd heard a few guards discussing my case once. They'd been saying that a group of people believed Dimitri had compelled me to help him. It was crazy what people could invent in their minds. He was completely Dhampir now, and that meant he had no ability to compel people anymore.

A guard suddenly approached the bars.

"Vasilisa," He called, "Your lawyer is here to see you." He gave me a small smile. He was one of the nice guards. He unlocked the cell and led me out. We went through the familiar route to the room where I had been taken last time I had to meet Miss Peterson. I dreaded seeing her again.

"Good luck," He grinned as he opened the door for me. I thanked him and entered.

I was shocked to see that in Miss Peterson's place was Ibrahim Mazur, Rose's father.

"Hello Miss Dragomir," He gave me a small smile and gestured to the seat across from him, "We have a lot to discuss, please sit." I reluctantly complied. Truthfully he was intimidating, and I had no idea why he was here.

He was scanning pages of documents intently, and I knew they were about me and what had happened.

"It looks like you've gotten yourself in quite the dilemma," He sighed.

"Do you think you'll be able to help?" I asked, my voice sounded small to my own ears. I didn't think anyone in the world would be able to fix this.

"I can try," He replied, meeting my gaze.

**I'm having a ton of blonde moments writing this chapter! I forgot what the tranquillizer darts were called! Like seriously! My mind can't think of words hahaha, so if there are a lot of mistakes I'm sorry! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know how the trials going to go, and I have a plan for every other character too! So revieeeeew! Let me know what you think so far! :D**


	26. Leaving So Soon?

**Author's note: So I was just casually trying to sleep, but I think the bunch of Paranormal Activity 4 commercials have gotten to me because I swear I could see a creepy ghost in my mirror… I've decided to stay awake and write the next chapter, which will hopefully take my mind off scary killing ghost-like creatures! Enjooooy! :D**

_Rose's POV_

It felt like an eternity had passed while I waited for Dimitri to wake up. Andreev had notified Adrian of his arrival, but so far he hadn't come down to see him. I didn't think he would. He was angry with me, and he didn't even like Dimitri due to the fact that I did. It hurt to know he valued our friendship so little. I knew he had feelings for me, unrequited feelings, but what was I supposed to do about them? I wasn't going to stop being his friend just because I didn't have feelings for him, so why would he stop being my friend just because he did?

Andreev had come and gone, always checking Dimitri.

Now he was back, and I could tell he wasn't leaving again until he got an explanation.

He pulled a chair up next to mine and sat, his elbows resting on his knees while he placed his head in his hands. It seemed like he was trying to formulate what he was about to say. I just wished he would get it over with. I was certain this was about Dimitri's red eyes. Yes, I had no idea why that had happened, but it had frightened me so much. It was like the Dimitri I had known…lost himself; briefly, yes, but it happened.

"What did I witness out there Rose?" Andreev sighed. He sounded tired and weary. He probably hadn't slept all night. Dimitri had been out cold for longer than expected. I just hoped he would wake up soon.

"You know what you saw," I replied.

"I know," He said in frustration, "But I don't understand it."

"So you don't get updates in here about the outside world?" I asked, surely they would have heard about a Strigoi being miraculously turned back into a human.

"No," He shook his head, "we can if we want, but I never do. What happened to him?" His voice seemed to be filled with worry…for Dimitri. It was odd. I'd barely met anyone who had known Dimitri.

"He was awakened," I answered. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe it, "And then he was restored to his former self." I didn't want to go into detail, but I knew he would grill it out of me. He was relentless.

"How?" He questioned.

"My friend Lissa is a spirit user," I began to explain, "And we found out that if she infused a stake with spirit and stabbed a Strigoi through the heart with it then they would be restored to their old self, whether they were Moroi or Dhampir. She was able to stab him, and she saved him."

He took a while to absorb the information.

"So…" He sighed, "What was with his eyes earlier?"

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. Could it be possible that the entire monster wasn't destroyed? Did Dimitri still have a part of that creature inside of him? I shuddered even thinking it.

"Rose," Andreev said softly, "I could see and feel your fear when you saw him like that…" He trailed off, as if reconsidering his words, but then he spoke anyway, "What did he do to you?" It wasn't an accusation, and it didn't even sound like a question. He sounded…sad, like he'd witnessed my soul and spirit being crushed right in front of his own eyes.

"He didn't do anything to me," I replied. It was the truth. Dimitri hadn't been in control over his actions. The monster was the one who hurt me, not him. The Dimitri I knew could never hurt me that way.

Andreev and I sat in silence for a while.

The doctor entered the corridor and walked over to Dimitri's cell.

He turned to me, "Has he woken at all yet?" I shook my head.

He pursed his lips and gazed at Dimitri, confused, and then he turned to Andreev, "Sir, I think it would be best if we move Dimitri to the medical ward. I think he needs to be monitored more closely. He should have woken up by now. The last blood test showed that the drugs have completely left his system, there's no reason why he shouldn't be awake."

Andreev stood, "If you think it's necessary then do what you need to. I want you to notify Miss Hathaway and I immediately if there are any changes." He glanced at me with worry in his eyes. He was worried about me, and about Dimitri. It made me like him more. I could see that he was a good person.

"Yes Sir," the doctor agreed. His name was Bryan. I'd learnt that when he'd first arrived to check Dimitri. Bryan Millas. He apparently went to some fancy university like Yale or Harvard. I really wasn't paying any attention to him though. I'd been focused solely on Dimitri.

Andreev walked over to me, "Come out with me tonight." He said.

I opened my mouth in shock. He could clearly see how I felt about Dimitri, yet he was asking me out anyway? "You're seriously asking me on a date?" I guess he was crazy after all.

He shook his head and laughed, "No, I'm asking you to come on a mission with me tonight. Not a date." He eyed me with amusement. I gave him an embarrassed smile. Jumping to conclusions clearly wasn't a great thing to do.

"I don't really want to hunt down Moroi and Dhampirs," I replied sarcastically, "Maybe we could just kill some humans instead." Yeah, because that sounded like fun! I'd polish my stake and take innocent lives for no apparent reason, besides their apparent evilness.

"We're not killing anyone," He chuckled, "We're investigating. And it's a Strigoi mission; we do that here too."

I took a deep breath. I knew I had to do something other than sit and wait for Dimitri to wake up. I was going to go crazy soon, "Fine," I replied, "Let's go."

How bad could it possibly be?

The mission was simple; investigate a warehouse where a group of Strigoi used to reside and search for any information about where they'd moved on to. It sounded simple enough. We had the cloak of night to protect us as we crept through the ally way behind the warehouse.

"Why do we have to creep if no one's here?" I whispered. I didn't know why I was whispering either; it's not like anyone could hear us. This place was deserted. I felt utterly ridiculous, although I did look kick ass. The Destroyers certainly knew how to dress.

They'd lent me an outfit, made entirely of a material which resembled leather but was actually made out of some stretchy fabric to allow for better movement. It was skin tight, and long, coving any exposed area I could have. My hands were gloved and I was wearing comfy boots. Andreev's outfit was obviously modified to suit men so it wasn't tight like mine. Everything we wore was black. I kind of felt like a ninja.

"Anyone could see us," He whispered back, "So we need to be careful. You know that saying; it's better to be safe than sorry."

I smiled and gave a small nod. I'm sure I'd been told that quite a lot of times while growing up. I rarely listened to it, but I could see that it would probably be a good idea.

We entered the warehouse and the first thing I noticed was how bare it looked. The floor was just dirt and the walls were just thin sheets of metal. I didn't think this would be a good place for a Strigoi hangout; especially considering the fact that opening the door would let in so much sunlight during the day that they'd burn to a crisp in seconds.

"This isn't right," I said. I could sense something was off about this place.

Andreev glanced quizzically at me, "What do you mean?"

And that's when I felt it. I could sense Strigoi, and they were getting closer. The familiar nauseous feeling hit me as soon as they began to get closer.

"Strigoi," I whispered, my eyes darting around the warehouse, "They're coming." I felt my face pale. There was too many of them. We had to get out. I grabbed Andreev's arm and began dragging him towards the door. I didn't have time to explain, but somehow I knew he wouldn't object or question me right now.

He looked confused for a moment, but he soon began to follow me, quickening his pace as if he only now realized how serious I was. I silently slid the warehouse door open enough for us to slip out and then I grabbed his arm and ran. As we turned the corner I stopped before I collided with the person standing there.

The tall, bulky man…no _Strigoi_, I realized, was glancing down at us, a small chilling smile on his face chalk white face, "Leaving so soon?" He chuckled. I felt Andreev tense at my side as he registered the pale skin and red-rimmed eyes. I sensed movement all around us and I was aware immediately that they had us surrounded. We were screwed.

_Lissa's POV_

"They're determined to paint you as a young delinquent with no regards for authority or the law which governs all Moroi," Abe said for the millionth time, "You need a proper defense. You can't just tell them you aided a fugitive's escape because you thought your friend was in trouble. Do you even understand how childish that will sound to the jury?" He sounded exasperated.

"I won't lie to them," I said again. I knew I was being unreasonably stubborn, but I didn't care. What was I supposed to say to them?

"I'm not suggesting you lie," He replied, "I'm just telling you to embellish the truth, and twist it in a way which makes you look less guilty and more apologetic and regretful." His eyes were level with mine. We'd been here for hours and neither of us looked like we were going to back down.

I didn't want to start creating lies in order to make my troubles disappear. How was that supposed to fix the situation I'd created?

"I'm not going to _lie_." I repeated again. I almost smiled at his annoyed expression.

"Your stubbornness will get you thrown in jail." His lips pressed into a thin line. I could tell he wasn't happy as he rifled through my case file once again.

"What would you prefer me to tell everyone?" I questioned. How could I lie to everyone when the evidence clearly stated everything that had happened? Everyone knew I'd helped Dimitri escape. They knew I'd used compulsion on multiple people. They also knew I'd erased the surveillance tapes as well. My fingerprints had been on them. The guards had apparently noted my visit in the visitor's log. They had a solid case.

He thought for a few moments, but I knew he hadn't come up with anything, at least not yet. I was starting to believe that even this was beyond Abe's abilities to fix.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm pretty excited to write the next few chapters!**

**Reveeeeiw and the next update will be soon! :D**


	27. The Countdown Begins

_**Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But I've totally started University! And today I totally brought a keypad for my iPad, so I'm currently writing the next chapter on my iPad, so please enjoy, and review! Let me know what you guys think!**_

_Lissa's POV_

Call me crazy (which I guess I partially was) but I felt completely out of the loop. Nobody seemed to be telling me anything about my trial, and as I sat with Abe as he contemplated my future in silence I began to realise how unbearable everything was becoming. I felt like I was living a nightmare, and I so desperately just wanted to wake up. Nothing was worth this. I knew I'd done this for Rose, and I still couldn't bring myself to regret helping Dimitri escape. I was, however, beginning to see the foolishness of my actions.

I let out a sigh, penetrating the silence which had built like thick fog, hanging between Abe and I, and suffocating me with it's thickness. Everything I was currently facing seemed to be amplifying my anxiety. So far, I had no idea what would happen to me. I didn't know what the outcome of the trial would be. All I knew was I dreaded it. I didn't exactly believe I'd committed some horrible crime, but I could see how the rest of Moroi society would view it. I had taken advantage of fellow Moroi and Dhampirs. I'd used compulsion against them, and I'd aided the escape of a man who the rest of society believed to be evil.

"When will my trial be?" Abe looked startled by the sound of my voice. It had been a while since we spoke. He was once again scrutinising my case files. He was certain the evidence against me was undeniable, and fighting against the evidence which has been proven to be true would only result in a higher sentencing. The truth would set me free; At least, Abe's version of the truth hopefully would. He believed if I stressed the effects my spirit abilities had on me I could at least get off as being mentally unstable. He wanted to convince them that in my mind I had believed I was doing the right thing.

"You don't know?" He let out a small chuckle, as if he was relishing in the fact that I was uninformed. Maybe he just enjoyed knowing things that others didn't, "Your trial will take place in three days. We have a lot of preparation to do Vasilisa."

Three days. Three days. That's the only thing my mind could comprehend. Three days, and my entire future could be entirely altered. Three days.

The countdown was on.

I just couldn't help but wish Rose was here. She'd know exactly what to do, exactly what to say, to instantly make me feel better. It felt unfair to me. As much as I loved Christian and Adrian I hated the thought of facing the trial without Rose and her support. She was my best friend. I didn't expect her to rush back, but I missed her. I missed her so much that it hurt. I literally felt like I was missing a limb.

I was also worried about the snowball effect my actions would have for my future. I'd always wanted to go to College, and have a good future as a Royal Moroi. I didn't think I was spoiled or anything, but I was used to a certain lifestyle. I was the last Dragomir. I wanted to ensure I had a good future, and good children who I could raise to further my line. Most importantly, I wanted my parents and my brother to be proud of me. I would always feel guilty for surviving when none of them had. I knew my brother would be so much better at everything then I had been; he certainly never would have entertained the thought of breaking someone out of prison.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed at my actions once again, not because they were wrong, because I still didn't believe they were, but because I thought my parents would be disappointed in me. That thought hurt me the most of all. I also dreaded what Queen Tatiana would think. It had taken an intolerable amount of time to get in her good graces after Rose and I left the Academy for two years. She was finally beginning to respect me, albeit she was controlling of me, but I had hoped that would help my future. Now I wasn't sure what she would think. I did, however, believe that she'd find someway to spin the events around and fine a way to blame Rose or Christian, the two people in my life whom she seemed to blame anything bad on.

Oh, you ran away? That was the blood whores fault...no doubt the Queen had serious issues with Dhampirs. I hated how everyone looked down on them. Rose, and all other Dhampir's were the sole reason we had all survived for so long. People should respect that rather then look down on them. I found it utterly ridiculous.

After a while I was lead back to my prison cell.

Meekly, I sat down on the small, hard bed and glanced around. My situation was not a good one. I was trapped, imprisoned, and there was no way out. In three days the entire Moroi society would decide my future, they could let me go, or they could chose to lock me up and throw away the key.

I didn't know how it would end.

But the countdown was on.

_Rose's POV_

Even though fighting was pointless, being outnumbered by Strigoi, Andreev and I still fought like the odds were in our favour. I didn't want to die, and I suspected neither did he. We took down a large amount, considering there was just the two of us, but we were restrained. I thought we'd be killed...but surprisingly they decided to hold us prisoner.

After all the fighting, we'd ended up _restrained_, tied to chairs with something that felt remarkably like what I'd once been tied in, back in Spokane with Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia. The situation seemed eerily similar, and even the room we were held in looked the same. I could almost believe I was back in that time, if Andreev wasn't there with me, shooting daggers at our captors. Their human helpers were guarding us, and I knew Andreev wouldn't be sitting so defiantly if the Strigoi had actually been in the room with us.

I knew the Strigoi would have no reservations about killing us. Strangely I seemed to be okay with the thought of dying, not that it was high on my list of priorities, but I'd had a full life so far. I'd had the chance to forge life long friendships, and I had also experienced love of the greatest kind, the kind of love which could make you all to the ends of the earth and back if that's what your partner needed. I knew Dimitri had loved me just as much. Our love was rare; it was passionate and all-consuming, and I knew I'd never experience it again. If his feelings for me had truly faded, which I didn't think they had, then I would never be the same, and I would never find any kind of love which could compare to his. I knew I could never give my heart to anyone else.

The situation we were in seemed daunting. I knew the only reason I'd once escaped a position similar to this was because Christian had been there to melt the plastic restraints which bound me. No such luck this time. I supposed I couldn't expect that to work now anyway. My mind reluctantly realised Andreev would have to mind-walk into Adrian's dreams for help. I was just hoping Adrian didn't hate me enough to let me die here.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a Strigoi strode in. I recognised him immediately. He was the one who'd blocked our path before, and I was pretty sure he was their leader. I'd noticed how the others had regarded him, and they seemed to regard him with as much respect as the evil undead could muster up. He did look quite intimidating.

"Hello," He greeted us with a chilling smile, "My name is Angus Martin." The name was completely not what I had been expecting and I had to bit back a laugh. You'd expect such a terrifying, bulky Strigoi to have an equally intimidating name.

Andreev regarded him with contempt, "My name is Andrew Davis." I was confused for a second, thinking this was like an americanised version of his name, but then I realised he'd just given the Strigoi a false one. That was probably a smart idea, especially considering the amount of enemies I'd made amongst the Strigoi.

"And I'm Ashley Smith," I added, trying to sound convincing. I didn't think he suspected anything. I just had to remember our aliases for later. I could just imagine accidentally slipping up. Geez, that wouldn't end well. How would Angus and his group of undead minions react if they knew they had Rose Hathaway in their slimy, evil grips. I'm sure a few would have heard about me. I'd slain a lot of them, and I suppose word travels pretty face in their secret undead/dead community of evil creatures.

"Andrew, Ashley and Angus," He mused, "We should start a club." He chuckled at his own lame joke, but it wasn't a warm sound. It was exceedingly cold and I felt a shiver run down my spin. It was always hard to recall exactly how evil Strigoi truly were until you came face-to-face with them again.

The thought that Dimitri had once looked like this shocked me now, despite the fact that I had spent a lot of time with him during that period. Angus seemed to glare at us, red-ringed eyes boring into our souls. Those eyes made my mind jump back to just the day before, when Dimitri's eyes had looked similar to that. I wished now that I hadn't agreed to go on a mission with Andreev. I needed to make sure Dimitri was okay.

If he reverted back into his Strigoi form while I was gone...well he could be dead, and I would have lost him for the second time. My heart could only handle so much heartache before it would just completely stop working all together.

_Adrian's POV_

Rose was gone. Andreev was also missing and Dimitri was comatose despite the fact that the Doctors all believed he was beyond healthy. It was stressful seeing how everything was falling apart. Even back at the court, Lissa would be going to trial soon. She could end up being imprisoned. And here I was, in a secret underground society doing nothing remotely interesting or productive to help anyone. But what could I do? Nothing.

I'd checked numerous times, trying to enter Rose's dreams, but she was either not asleep...or a fate far worse then being kidnapped had befallen her. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in years I felt helpless and lost. How could I help when I had no idea what to do? Everything, everyone, seemed to be falling apart around me, while my life continued on unharmed. It wasn't fair to everyone else. I just wished I had the ability to do something besides wait around for a time where I could enter Rose's dreams.

I regretted the way things had ended with Rose and I the last time we talked. If I'd thought that could possibly be the last time we'd ever see each other again I wouldn't have said anything. I valued our friendship so much and I'd just thrown it away because I was feeling jealous over a guy who she most likely wasn't interested in. And even if she was it wasn't my business. We were just friends, she made that perfectly clear, so I had no reason to try and dictate who she chose to spend her time with.

Even if I didn't like Rose being with anyone else it didn't give me the right to get annoyed. I knew there was basically no chance we'd be together, ever, and despite how much that hurt me I had to move on, I knew that. It didn't make the realisation any easier, but I knew that.

I sat in a hard wooden chair in a meeting with the other rogues as they tried to divise a plan to get Andreev and Rose back. First they had to find them, which was proving to be extremely difficult. They had no idea where they should look first. I didn't even know the area so I couldn't exactly help them. They basically just let me sit there and listen, probably so I'd feel included.

"We've called in some help," Tori announced, "Very soon a few Alchemists will be arriving. They have data which could lead us to the Strigoi who have taken Andreev and Rose. We're just hoping we won't be too late. They have records of Strigoi activity in a few different areas, which will hopefully help us narrow down their location."

Alchemists, I almost laughed. We were resting our hopes to find two Dhampirs on the very people who despised both our kinds. That seemed like a great plan, without fail. I couldn't believe Tori and the others would risk it. It was ironic in a very unfunny way. I wanted Rose back safely. How could I trust Alchemists to do that? I just hoped they hated the Strigoi more then us. I hoped they would be able to help.

**I have no idea how many words this is considering it's on my iPad, but hopefully it isn't too short! I'll update again soon! :D Revieeeew and let me know what you think of this chapter! I love every review I get, whether it's long or short! :D**

**So turns out this is over 2,000 words... haha. And here I was worrying it would be too short; enjoy guys! And revieeeeeeeeeeew! :D**


	28. Taken

**__****_Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, here's another! :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys! :D Keep being awesome! I'm writing this chapter on my iPad while I have a break from classes, so if there are spelling mistakes I'm sorry!_**

_Rose's POV_

I blinked, looking around in a daze. Confusion settled over me like a thick cloak as I took in my surroundings. My head felt foggy. My body felt weak. I was in the middle of a road, lying on the wet ground. I felt droplets of icy cold rain beat against my skin, threatening to tear me open. _How did I get here? _

Suddenly I saw the distant shadow of a silhouette approaching me. Everything around me was hidden in darkness and I knew it was night. If this was a Strigoi then I'd be too weak to fight. I would die. I braced myself for an attack, instead the silhouette grew closer, bigger, until I could identify the person in front of me.

"_Roza_," His soft voice enveloped me in it's warmth. Dimitri, my Dimitri, he was here. But where were we? I tried to ask him but was shocked to find my voice wouldn't work. Had someone damaged my throat? I hesistantly raised my hand to feel my neck, shocked to feel two puncture wounds on the side, like I'd been bitten. I must have looked afraid as Dimitri watched me as he knelt infront of my, cupping my chin gently in his hand and pulling my face so our eyes would meet.

_Red_, that was the first thing I noticed. Red ringed eyes looked down at me, not with concern, but with annoyance. I tried to struggle away but I felt weak still. Suddeny I realised it could be from blood loss. As I crawled a few feet away Dimitri watched me calculatingly.

"You can't escape me," He taunted, "We'll be together for eternity. You no longer have a choice." And that's when he swiftly sunk his fangs into my neck...

I only realised it was a dream when it began to shimmer and take on the feeling of one of Adrians. I could still feel my heart pounding as he appeared in front of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it too. I had never dreamt something which felt so real. It scared me immensely.

"Rose," Adrian exclaimed in relief, "Thank god, I've been trying all day."

"Oh, why?" I asked, it dawned on me a second later that I was still being held prisoner by a group of vicious Strigoi who would have no problem draining the life from me, "Oh, duh."

Adrian glanced at me with concern for a moment, then it was back to business, "Rose I need to know where you are."

"Well if you find out let me know, because I'm pretty interested in knowing that myself." I replied. We hadn't ended things in a good way the last time we spoke, and his accusations that I was basically stringing along everyone was still stuck in my mind. I didn't know why guys had to act like that, but I didn't like it at all. I also understood how much I'd hurt him though, so I knew I could never stay angry at him.

He gave me an exasperated look, "Do you have any idea at all?"

"Um, I'm positive they have us in a basement. That's about it though." I sighed. My life was hanging in the balance and my once chance to get help had finally arrived. Now despite wanting that to happen, I hadn't considered what would happen after he showed up. I clearly had nothing to offer.

He seemed to realise this too.

"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "Their leaders name is Angus Martin, if that helps."

He gave me a small smile, "Hopefully it does. I'm worried little Dhampir." I could see the concern lurking in his emerald eyes.

I quickly gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay in his arms and forget the dilemma I was in. I felt like darkness followed me around. I just wanted to be happy.

"Me too." I whispered to him.

Suddenly I was pulled from the dream.

My cheek was stinging, and Angus stood in front of me with a deadly expression on his face. A chilling smile crept upon his face and he regarded me with a menacing look of curiosity, "Wake up, sweetheart."

I blinked my eyes as the light which lit the room overwhelmed my eyes. He looked angry, and by angry I mean despite the anger which seemed to be so obvious within all of the evil undead Strigoi I had faced over my years. Angus looked angry...with a purpose. I just didn't know what had caused that anger, only that it was directed towards me.

"So," He sneered, "You're the infamous Rose Hathaway." _Damn._

_Adrian's POV_

I guess saying I was worried about Rose would be an understatement. After being pulled from the dream I hadn't been able to contact her again. I tried to remain calm, but there was only so much time left for Rose and Andreev. The Strigoi wouldn't keep them alive for much longer, that wasn't how they worked. They were born...or awakened, to kill. That was their main purpose, and that's what they found joy and delight in.

Rose could be dead. The thought came unwelcomed into my mind. I didn't even want to entertain that idea, but it was possible. I realised that these useless people needed to hurry up and find them. I didn't know what kind of situation Rose was in but I believed it was bad. If she was able to use her badass Guardian powers to escape then she would have been back by now, laughing and being...well Rose. She wasn't back though. _She might never be back, _my mind added.

I pulled out a clove cigarette. I didn't care if there was a no smoking kind of philosopy here. It helped to relieve stress, so I'd smoke all I wanted to and no one would be able to stop me. Sure enough, no one even tried. I guessed there were just too many other things happening to worry about a spoilt Royal Moroi smoking and polluting their perfectly fresh moutain air.

Tori found me soon, a concerned yet determined look on her face.

"The alchemists arrived, and they have a fair idea where they may be. We're sending out all the Guardians we have to bring them back, I just thought I'd let you know considering how close you and Rosemarie are." She gave me a small smile and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I just hoped they would be okay. Despite not enjoying Andreev's infatuation with Rose I knew he was a decent guy fron the times we had talked. I had to remember that I had no reason to really hate him. If anything ever happened between him and Rose then I could hate him all I wanted, but until then he was basically just like me. Although, he was only on the edge of the cliff, about to jump into the oceans of the unrequited love which I had been drowning in for years. I bitterly noted that I probably should have learnt to swim while I had the chance. Hopefully one day someone would save me from those suffocating seas.

I let out a sigh. It was absolute rubbish that Belikov would chose a time like this to go into a coma, just when Rose possibly needed him more then anything. I had no experience in fighting, but he did, and that would definitely help to get Rose back. Nobody could understand why he wasn't waking up. I, however, had a few theories; one being that his grief and guilt over whatever he did to Rose while he was a Strigoi had eaten him up so much that he could no longer face reality. He was literally stuck inside his own head, and there was no telling when he'd crawl back out.

I was suddenly stuck with an idea, a way that I could possibly help. I grinned at my own genius mind.

_Lissa's POV_

I woke in the morning, and my first thought was two days. _Now_ two days was all that was separating me and the rest of my life from whatever cruel fate karma was cooking up. It was my own selfish actions which had led me here, and I needed to accept that. But I didn't want to go to trial, I didn't want to face the horror which would no doubt occur if I ever did go to prison. I coudn't even ponder what prisoners would do to a royal Moroi. It was frightening. I was scared, obviously.

I could only hope that they wuld see that I turly regretted my decision. It was the only way I could possibly survive the trial. And it was the truth. I regretted it. I did. I didn't however regret wanting to help my best friend or free the love of her life from prison. I still only regretted the fact that I'd been caught, and everything that had happened prior to that.

I started to believe that Abe was right. The truth wouldn't free me, unless it was his warped version of it. But could I live with myself if I lied under oath? Could I forgive myself if I looked into the faces of my society, people I'd known all my life, and outright told them things that weren't even true? No...I didn't think I was strong enough to deceive people, but I had to I guessed. It was the only way out of the situation. It was the only way to ensure my freedom.

So I had to decide whether lying would be worth it.

I guess I just had to ask myself, What would Rose do?

A smile was brought to my face when I realised that she never would have left evidence in the first place. But if she ever did find herself in my position I knew everyone who loved her would find a way to save her. I didn't envy that. I just knew people valued her and her Guardian skills too much to let her rot in prison, and right now there was no way to save me, unless they wanted to break me out as well which I already knew wouldn't end well.

I'd just have to rely on the justice system, and hope to God the trial would end in my favour.

_Dimitri's POV_

I didn't need to glance around to see that I was in a forest. I sat on a wooden log which I figured had once been a tree standing tall and proud with the rest. I let out a sigh. Their was a slight breeze and I relished the feeling against my skin. It was a beautiful day; it was an almost perfect dream.

"I don't like you in my head," I sighed. This dream had the tell-tale signs of Adrian. The moss which surrounded me and coated everything was a colour which shared an eerie resemblance with Adrian's emerald eyes, and I could feel his presense hovering behind me.

A second later he plopped down on the log next to me, "Yeah well," he muttered, "It's not exactly one of my favorite places." His hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He quickly lit it, and the air soon filled with the smoke.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're an addict," I almost smiled. I was getting used to him and his odd ways, "You can't even give up cigarettes in a dream."

He let out a low chuckle, "Well I'm stressed."

We sat in silence for a moment longer. I no longer enjoyed the fresh air as it was tainted with smoke, "Why are you here?" I finally questioned. I knew he didn't like me, and I was curious and slightly afraid to find out why he'd entered my mind.

"You're kind of comatosed," He muttered, "It's not like I could talk to you any other way." I sat and waited for him to continue, but it soon became obvious that he wasn't going to.

"It's not by choice," I replied. It was true. I didn't know how to get out of the state I was in. It seemed like I was perpetally stuck in my own head with no way to escape. How would I be able to leave? I hoped I'd soon miraculosly wake up, but I highly doubted it.

Adrian let out a sigh, "I was kind of hoping it _was_ by choice." He glanced at me in concern, "Rose is missing. Her and Andreev were taken by Strigoi. I think you're the only one who can really save her. She needs you now more then ever."

I felt my stomach drop. _Taken. _My Roza had been taken.

My mind instantly flashed back to when I myself had kidnapped her. I could see her fear so clearly. I could see her determination to stay alive. She was strong, she was brave. She was a survivor. I knew Adrian was wrong; she didn't need me. She never had. She was Rosemarie Hathaway. She would always find a way to live.

Suddenly I was sucked from the dream and once again my world turned to darkness.

**I love fanfiction so much! :D For those of you who haven't read my new story 'Make Me Forget' you should! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love love loveeeee all your reviews; they're amazing! :D So review some more and I'll update soon! :D**


	29. My Sun, My Life, My Love

**REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D ENJOY!**

Angus paced in front of me, like he'd been doing for what felt like eternity, "I've had Rosemarie Hathaway tied up for hours, and I had no idea." He sneered at me, "You're not as legendary as people make you out to be."

"Well," I retorted, "Why don't you untie me and you can find out for yourself." He didn't look that ancient and powerful. I was almost positive that I could kill him...well if I had any form of weapon to use anyway. I didn't though. I just had myself and nothing else. I guess I could always use the chair if it came down to it, but I really didn't have high hopes for that plan.

"You're _legendary_?" Andreev questioned, looking startled. He clearly had only heard my name. Well, he did live in a tiny remote society, so I couldn't hold that against him. I was a little insulted to see how shocked he was by my status among the Strigoi. I was a great Guardian, and killing Strigoi was what I'd trained my entire life to do! Of course I'd gotten good at it.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Angus chuckled, "This girl was the reason so many Strigoi were recently killed in Russia. Bodies were piling up. Most stopped going out a night. Others left. She _was_ a major threat to us." I didn't like the way he used the word '_was'_. It didn't give me high hopes for my future. He clearly regarded me as a problem he had to fix, and I was pretty sure he'd found the only solution Strigoi had to anything; death. Or maybe he wanted to awaken me. That wouldn't be a first.

Andreev didn't answer him, he just continued staring at me...in awe. It was weird. I just gave him a shrug. What did he expect? I didn't want to boast or anything...but I was pretty badass. I hoped someone would include that in the speech at my funeral...if they ever got my body. Maybe Angus would have it stuffed and hung on his wall, with a golden plaque saying 'Rosemarie Hathaway: Biggest threat to Strigoi...ever'. I kind of liked being the source of fear to the evil undead creatures who never appeared to be afraid of anything.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before I kill you?" Angus questioned. Despite being a Strigoi..he wasn't that scary. Even his threats lacked the venom I'd often heard in the others voices.

"It's a beautiful day," I replied, trying to put a cheery smile on my face, "A good day to die I think."

He almost looked...shocked at my response. Well if I was going to die I was going to die with dignity. I'd go out with a bang. They may not remember many people, but they'd definitely remember me. I liked that. They could live forever, but Angus Martin would always remember the Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, and he'd tell the story of killing her, me, for the rest of his eternal life.

"I'm not going to kill you." He replied briskly, "You're going to kill yourself."

Dimitri's POV

I blinked my eyes open. The harsh light felt like it burnt my eyes. I lifted my hand to my face to rub them. I didn't know why they'd hurt so much, but eventually the pain subsided. I sat, feeling my head spin. I'd probably been unconscious for at least over twenty four hours. I hadn't eaten or drank in that time. It had obviously taken a toll on my body, but I was determined not to let it affect me.

I glanced up in time to see a man enter the room. He looked like a doctor, and he carried a clip board. I realised I was most likely in the place Rose and Andreev had gone to with Adrian. My dream was fresh in my mind. Rose had been taken. It seemed to hit me all over again.

"Dimitri," The Doctor stated, "Hi, I'm-"

"I need to find Rose," I said, cutting him off. I stood quickly, but he blocked my way.

"I understand," He said, although the look on his face told me he didn't understand at all. He obviously didn't know Adrian was a dream walker and he didn't know I knew Rose was missing, "But I have to run a few tests before you can see her. Just to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." I answered. Now that I was awake and standing I surprisingly felt fine. My body did ache from being inactive for so long, but other then that everything was fine. I just needed to move. The doctor blocked my way, not letting me through the door.

"Dimitri," He started, "You were unconscious for a long time, for no apparent reason. I think we need to run tests to ensure you're one hundred percent healthy. I can't let you leave until I do that." The man looked concerned, for both me and my health, but I didn't have time. I needed to get to Rose.

"Is there going to be a rescue team to find Rose?" I questioned, once again ignoring his words. He seemed to realise I wasn't going to let him test me while Rose was gone. He gave a curt nod.

"Come on," He sighed, "I'll take you to Tori."

I gave him a small smile.

* * *

My timing had been perfect. I arrived just as everyone had been leaving. They gave me back my stake and soon I was riding in the van with the other Guardians. We were going to save them. I had to save Rose. I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to her. She was too special to me.

"Your girl is in there?" One of the younger Guardians asked.

"Yes." I replied, even though she wasn't exact;y mine anymore.

"I met her." He kept talking. For once I didn't want to patiently listen. I wanted him to shut up. I listened anyway, "She was a beaut. Smart too. You're lucky."

I nodded, a small smile on my face, "Very lucky."

We bumped along in the back of the car. There was about thirty Guardians on the mission, and surprisingly even some Moroi had come as well. It appeared the secret society in the woods was in favour of Moroi using magic to attack Strigoi. I respected them for that. I just hoped it would help.

As we continued the long drive my thoughts kept drifting back to Rose. I hoped she was okay. I wished I had some way of knowing for sure that she was okay. Surely I would know if anything bad had happened to her. I'd just have to know. There would be some kind of sigh letting me know that something was horribly wrong in the world. Rosemarie Hathaway was my sun, and without her my whole world would be in continual darkness for the rest of my life. She had to survive.

**This chapter is shorter then I would have liked, but I'm sooooo tired and I desperately need sleep; so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW; let me know what you think! And I shall update again soon! :D**


	30. The Spirit Guardian

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I absolutely love all the reviews I get! They make me so happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

_Rose's POV_

I let out a condescending laugh without even meaning too, "I'm not going to kill myself," I replied to Angus. In my mind he appeared less evil by the second; although I knew not to be fooled by his appearance. He was still a Strigoi, which meant he was faster and stronger then I would ever be. He may have the advantage of age on his side, and his Strigoi abilities, but I was Rosemarie Hathaway, and there was no way in hell I'd ever be intimidated enough to kill myself.

He let out an amused laugh in return, "Oh, I don't mean _literally_. Why on earth would I let you take the easy way out? When you die it will be a long and painful death." He paused for a second, like he was making sure I was paying close attention to every word he was saying, "I will rip you apart limb by limb until you're nothing but a _snivelling_ mess of blood and bones scattered across my floor. Then I'll paint the walls with your disgusting Dhampir blood, and have your organs stuffed and hung as trophies so I will always, for the rest of _eternity_, have the _privilege_ of knowing that I was the one to kill the infamous, legendary, Rosemarie Hathaway. Maybe I'll even send some of the leftover pieces of you to your loved ones. Don't you think Vasilisa Dragomir would just love to receive your ear in the mail?" He gave me a chilling smirk, "She seems like she'd be a fan of art; I hope she enjoys Van Gough."

His voice was deadly serious, and that scared me. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to stand the pain he was talking about inflicting, but what made that threat even worse was his twisted ideas to send pieces of me to my family and friends. I knew Lissa couldn't handle that. I wasn't sure any of them could. I definitely wouldn't be able to remain sane after something like that.

"If you were so confident in your abilities to kill me you'd untie me and fight me fairly." I replied evenly, struggling to keep my fear out of my voice. I may be afraid, but he definitely didn't need the satisfaction of knowing that. I gave him a shrug, "You're obviously afraid of losing; that's why you want to torture me instead. You're taking the coward's way out. I understand though; you don't want your ego to be bruised when I beat you."

I heard Andreev let out a small, muffled laugh. It was surprising that he could find anything humorous in a situation like this. We were most likely going to die, and probably soon. I could see it in Angus's eyes. He wanted to kill us. He took pleasure in murder. It was who he was. He would always be like that. It was sad to think that the monster in front of me had once been a man.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Strigoi was afraid of a little girl," Andreev chuckled, glancing at me with amusement in his eyes. I was started to realise he no longer seemed scared. Angus sneered at his statement.

"I'm not afraid of anything you imbecile," His voice was both chilling and angry at the same time. Suddenly he stalked forward, closing the distance between him and Andreev. I saw it all happen in slow motion. Angus drew back his arm, his fist flew through the air, heading straight for Andreev's face…and then it just stopped…

It was almost like he'd hit a _barrier_ surrounding Andreev.

I heard Andreev continue to laugh a deep chuckling sound which reverberated throughout the whole room. I was shocked, and amazed. I figured this was another one of his spirit abilities; a shield, an actual shield which prevent him from getting hurt. I was starting to think that Andreev possessed every Spirit ability there was. How could he have so many when Lissa and Adrian had so few? I didn't understand it.

"What the hell." Angus growled, "How are you doing that?"

"Magic," Andreev laughed, sounding gleeful, "Something you no longer have."

Angus growled again, punching the wall closest to him. His fist broke through, creating a large crater. I could practically feel the anger emanating from him as he glared at Andreev. He gave him a look of such chilling hatred that even I flinched away. Andreev, however, continued to laugh. He looked like he was taking immense pleasure in pissing Angus off.

"Maybe," Andreev started, "You should try hurting Rose instead of me. Surely she couldn't be protected as well, right?" He chuckled, "Oh wait, she is. So…how are you supposed to torture her now?" His eyes gleamed with amusement. Angus's didn't.

Angus turned, stalking out of the room. His anger left the room filled with tension. I gaped at Andreev, "You're protecting us?" I asked.

"Yes," Andreev answered, smiling, "It won't work against any living creature, but the Strigoi are technically dead so it prevents them from hurting us."

"What about the human body guards?" I whispered, suddenly understanding, "That means they can still hurt us for them."

He shook his head, "By the time they figure that out we'll be long gone. People are coming to get us." I looked at him curiously, "Oh, and Dimitri's awake, by the way. He's coming too. So I guess he didn't turn back into a Strigoi; I knew you were worried about that."

"How do you know all this?" I questioned, stunned again by how powerful his spirit abilities truly were.

He shrugged, "I just know." He gave a small smirk at the exasperated expression on my face, "I can't reveal _all_ my secrets, now can I?" He winked at me just as the door opened and a group of Strigoi entered.

_Lissa's POV_

I had one day left to my trial. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was afraid. I didn't know what the outcome would be. Abe had been going over everything with me over and over again, but it all seemed to blur together. I didn't want to think about any of this anymore. I just wanted it to be over with. I knew it was important that I knew what I had to say and do, but I didn't see how it would help. I had a feeling the outcome was set in stone.

Nothing I did now mattered.

I heard footsteps approaching my cell, and a second later Christian appeared carrying a bag. I'd asked him to bring me something to wear to the trial. I didn't want to wear prison clothes there. I needed to still appear Royal. I needed to show that I was still one of them, despite the crime I had committed.

"Hey," Christian smiled, handing me the bag through the bars, "How are you holding up?" I loved how much Christian cared. Without him I knew it would have been impossible for me to get through everything that was happening, especially since Rose wasn't here.

"I'm okay, considering," I replied. I couldn't muster up a smile in response though. I know the chances of me being imprisoned were high. I didn't know what that would mean for Christian and me. What if I was gone for _years_? Surely no one could wait that long, not even Christian who at times seemed to have the patience of a saint. He would move on, it was inevitable. He would continue living his life while mine was put on hold indefinitely.

The thought of losing him scared me.

**Review! The next chapter will have the trial I think; either that or the one after! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEW! :D


	31. Justice is Served

_**Author's note: I know I know, I haven't updated this in weeks! I've just been extremely busy with school work, and then I got sick, and then I got EVEN more assignments! But…here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**_

_Rose's POV_

There was nothing more terrifying then waiting for death to come. You can feel it in your blood; the approach of something dark, something twisted, something that wanted nothing more than to snap your neck, steal your soul and recruit you to the land of the dead. I didn't want to die. I don't think anyone can ever say with absolute certainty that they no longer wish to live. I could never imagine not wanting life. Even if that life was horrible, how can you just throw it away? I happened to like my life anyway. So when an angry, undead Strigoi promises to kill you in very explicit ways you don't tend to be too happy about it.

Andreev was still shielding us and he still wouldn't tell me how.

So now we were waiting, praying for some kind of miracle which would probably never happen. Andreev ensured me that Guardians were on their way; but how the hell could there be enough to take down Angus and his army of walking chalk sticks?

"Evening," Angus said casually, strolling into the room. He'd gotten past his anger towards us after a few days of beating our shields senseless. I was honestly just surprised that Andreev was able to use so much magic without losing his strength. I was sure he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer though, so I just hoped we were rescued soon.

_Rescued. _I couldn't believe that we had to be rescued! I was so used to coming up with brilliant solutions to get out of these situations, but no. When I needed to more than ever I couldn't think of a single thing! It was ridiculous! What use was all the Guardian training if I couldn't even get out of _this_?

"Evening," Andreev grinned in response. He loved poking the beast, figuratively of course. It would be funny to watch if I wasn't so concerned for our lives. Andreev, however, didn't seem to have a single care in the world. I wished I could be more like him…but I was a trained Guardian, not a magically rouge. "What can we do for you tonight?" Andreev asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Angus replied in a bored tone, "I just came to say goodbye." He gave us a small smile; a really creepy one which would probably haunt my dreams for a while.

"What?" I questioned, "And where are you going?"

"Oh c'mon," He chuckled, "You honestly don't think we're stupid do you? People are coming for both of you, and I for one am not willing to risk my life for either of you." His face portrayed anger. I could only assume this was a trick. They'd probably ambush us later. The Guardians would arrive to find an empty building, they'd untie us, we'd leave and suddenly we'd be attacked by waves of Strigoi.

"_Sure_," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Because just a few days ago you wanted to rip me apart limb from limb…but now you're what? Retreating? Afraid of getting your hands a little dirty?" I didn't believe him for a second.

"Believe whatever you want Hathaway," He sighed, "But this is the only way. If I don't leave I might be killed. If I _do_ leave, I can kill you later." He smirked, and a shiver ran down my spine. His eyes were chilling. I hated this guy. I actually hoped he _was_ telling the truth, because then I could kill _him_ later when he came to kill me.

He turned towards the door, pausing briefly enough to say, "I'll see you soon." Then he was gone.

Andreev glanced at me with raised eyebrows, "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

I shrugged in response, "I believe he still wants us dead."

"Do you still feel it?" He asked in a hushed tone, "The nausea?"

I realised suddenly that it was gone. I'd been too busy feeling sick over my impending death that I never realised they'd actually been leaving, "No," I whispered back, amazed that a Strigoi was capable of honesty. Why did he even tell us he was leaving? Why not just let us live in fear, tied to chairs, until the Guardians arrived to rescue us?

_Lissa's POV_

"Guilty." Abe muttered angrily, "They found you _guilty_."

I nodded. I was there when they decided my sentence. He was acting like I wasn't.

"_Guilty, _Vasilisa; do you understand what this means?" Abe growled, his eyes flashed with anger and all of it was directed towards me, "You knew how important it was to _lie_. You made it worse for yourself, telling them you did _everything_ out of your own free will. You wasted both our time. You should have told me from the beginning that this had been your plan all along. I would have left you to your fate." He looked annoyed, resigned. This was now her fate, and she had done nothing to prevent it.

"It won't be that bad." I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? That I regretted it? Of course I did! I never wanted to go to prison, and that was exactly where I was going now.

"Not only are you going to _prison_," he said, putting all his anger into the word, "You'll be locked away in the _psychiatric_ ward. Do you want to know what happens their Lissa?" His voice was menacingly low, "Do you want to know how the people who are sent their, who already have such a little grasp on reality, their sanity? They lose themselves completely, until they become _unrecognisable_. Every shred of your personality will be twisted, bent and erased until you are _nothing_ but an empty shell, someone who used to be a Moroi Princess."

He stood quickly, knocking over his chair.

With a shake of his head and exited the room, leaving me feeling like the deflated former princess that I was. The air still held traces of his disappointment in me.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D I'll hopefully be able to start updating all stories regularly from now on! As soon as I get a few assignments out of the way! So REVIEW! :D And tell me what you thought of this chapter!**_


End file.
